


Fixing It

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parent Severus Snape, Past Abuse, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when abuse goes to far? How does Severus and Tom become Harry's family with the Malfoy and Poppy helping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rescued during the summer after his first year

Severus looked at Tom, they were sitting in the sitting room off of the bedroom being occupied by Harry Potter. "Do you think we can fix him?" Severus finally asked. 

"We are going to try. I am not sure about his mental state."

"I not either. The physical aspect I know we can fix, it will take time, a lot of time." He paused, looked down. "I ignored so much of what was happening to him last year."

"You did something about it, you got him out. Those light people left him there and did nothing to stop the abuse."

"He's twelve and looks like he is seven, the scarring, Narcissa isn't sure if we can get rid of it. The fool has everyone out looking for him. Those gadgets in his office alerted him, he thinks the boy is dead. He doesn't want to tell anyone." Severus couldn't keep his contempt of the headmaster out of his voice. He knew they were both shaken by what they had seen and read on the health scan. 

"He thinks the muggles killed Harry?" Tom thought it was a good thing the idiot thought his weapon was dead.

"Yes, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye are pushing that theory based on the blood they found in the room and in the boot cupboard, and the memories of the muggles."

"Does he suspect anything?" Tom glanced to the bedroom, watching the tiny figure sleeping under the covers. Nagini was laying with Harry. Harry had an arm around the snake and didn't want to let her go. Nagini didn't seem to mind. 

"No, he still thinks you aren't around, that wraith idea worked. We need to make sure Harry disappears."

"Already working on it. Lucius is making sure the vaults stayed sealed, the goblins are going to blood seal them with passwords but Lucius will be giving the questions and answers. The seats will remain unused, Dumbledore had them assigned to him, with their loss he loses control of Wizengamot. He was using yours too." Tom had started Lucius working on taking care of everything with Gringotts as soon as they knew they had Harry in their possession. He didn't want to take a chance on Dumbledore discovering they had rescued Harry.

"Mine?" 

"Yes, the Prince ones. Lucius is checking on that information, I asked him to. Figures it would give him something to do while we take care of Harry."

"Draco?"

"Narcissa is going to be talking to him."

Severus nodded his head. "None of this should have happened."

"No, it shouldn't have, but the man's track record speaks for itself."

Severus looked at Tom and to Harry. "Homeschooling?"

"Yes, when he is up for it. I will start, with Lucius and Narcissa and anyone else we can trust."

"I am thinking Poppy will want to help, she was the one who told me to check on him. I refused at first, but something nagged at me until I did. I want to speak to him when he is awake."

Tom nodded his agreement. He looked at Severus. "You know Harry is powerful, I think he did it to keep him under control."

"I know he did. He even set up his friends. Harry mumbles in his sleep. He was to be in Slytherin. I asked him questions and he answered me, not completely, but one or two-word answers."

"I have asked him too. Severus, we will heal him."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Five Years Later: (What would be the end of Harry's sixth year)

Harry tilted his head as he looked at Hogwarts and all the students exiting out of the huge front doors. He saw Dumbledore slowly exit behind them. "He thinks reason with you." He warned Tom.

"Does he?" Tom asked.

"Yes, likes pawns to much to stop what is coming."

"What is coming?"

"Blood."

"I don't want to hurt any student, Harry." Tom quietly told him.

"He does." Harry looked around and pointed to the far right. "See, hidden there." They saw people, hiding. Tom knew they are members of the Order, Harry pointed to the left. "On his side. Blood to flow." Harry moved to Severus. "He wants blood."

Severus pulled him into a hug. "Harry, do you want to go home?" He quietly said into his ear. "Papa and I will be fine."

"No, he pays, best Munchies use tunnels." He told him, but in his normal speaking voice, so those around heard him.

"They are. Soon they will appear." Tom smiled at him. "I do wish you would follow your father's advice and go home I don't want you hurt."

"He wants blood, no bloodshed. Ice cream after?"

"Yes, afterward." Severus gave him a sad smile, Harry was never going to have the mindset of an adult, but his gift of seeing a bit in the future was there. Severus and Tom held onto the hope Harry would improve, and in some ways he did.

Lucius came up next to them. "Everyone is in place, Avery and Macnair are inside."

Tom nodded his head and stepped forward, ready to face the enemy. "Albus, I must say, I didn't think you would even manage the what fifty or sixty people you have plus the students. Are the students even going to join in this?"

"No." A strong voice announced and stepped out. Most were surprised to see Neville Longbottom was the one who spoke. "We want nothing to do with this. We were forced out by the Headmaster."

"If you don't want anything to do with this, please follow Narcissa Malfoy to safety, keep your wands, just in case, the Headmaster does try something." Tom ordered them. He saw Dumbledore raise his wand when it suddenly went flying across the courtyard and into Harry's hand.

"Pretty." Harry said and gave it a swish and sparks flew out of it. "Mine."

Severus tried not to laugh as he realized Harry just took control of the Elder Wand. "Yes, but remember our rule about wands?"

"They aren't toys." Harry smiled up at him. "You want?" He held it out to Severus.

"No, it's yours." Severus was still smiling as he replied. Leave it to his son to take control of the most powerful wand ever crafted. He reached behind Harry and pulled Harry's cloak around him. "Go and stay with your Aunt Cissy. I am sure some of the students would love to meet you."

Harry headed to find Narcissa as Tom watched him for a few minutes before facing Dumbledore. "Do you know who that was?"

"I am not sure."

Severus scoffed and looked to Minerva. "You know who it was."

"Yes, what happened to him?" Minerva quietly asked.

"Albus happened. His love of sending abused children back to their abusers. The Dursley family almost killed him, it took us a year before he could walk, another six months to get him to talk. Poppy can tell you he has permanent brain damage, we have been working on what we can fix, but he will never be the same." Poppy walked to join Severus and Tom as Severus spoke. They watched Minerva and Albus' supporters process what was said.

"That was Harry?" A voice said, and they saw Sirius Black stepping towards them.

"Yes, no thanks to Albus' lovely decision to seal the Potters' Will and place him where they said they didn't want him to go." Tom told him. "They even said you weren't the secret keeper in the Wills and that Albus cast the spell."

Severus watched as numerous people turn and face Dumbledore waiting for him to explain himself. "It was for the greater good. Harry needs to defeat Tom." The Dark watched the Light side tear into Dumbledore and they were enjoying it. Dumbledore finally had enough and said. "It was done because it needed to be done, Harry will join us."

"That isn't happening." Bella said. "You hurt him, a lot." Sounding saner than anyone could remember.

"Bella, remember what we said."

"I remember." Bella gave a small grin. "I also remember what Harry said."

Severus and Tom grinned, they were going to enjoy this. "So do we." 

Dumbledore looked confused until Tom stated "we don't want any magical blood spilled, if you want to go back inside of Hogwarts and not be part of this, that is fine. If you wish to join us in defending ourselves from a tyrant who allows the abuse of children, expects children to engage in war and one who has controlled our way of life for over fifty years, you are welcome to."

Severus saw Minerva and a lot of the teachers, Order members, and Ministry people join their side. "How much of it was a lie?" Minerva asked.

"All of it." Poppy answered her. "I have some potions that will help remove your blocks."

They saw only Dumbledore was left with his die hard core group of Doge, Podmore, Molly Weasley, and a few others they really can't recall their names. 

"Arrest them." Tom said. "Minnie, can you act as Headmistress until everything is sorted out?"

"Yes, I am sure we can get this fixed."

"That is what we all want." Severus told her. He leaned in and whispered, "don't worry about Harry, Poppy will tell you, he is very loved and taken care of."

"I saw that. Thank you, Severus." Minerva smiled at him.

 

_______________________________________________________

"Harry, you need to go to bed." Severus was trying to be stern, but he knew it wasn't really necessary.

"You promise I go?" Harry climbed into the big bed. The boy now was about a little under five foot, and still very small. Nagini was already curled up on the bed, waiting for them. Nagini was Harry constant companion, she was even hidden at Hogwarts, ready to protect Harry if he had need of it.

"Yes, you will get to be at breakfast than the Welcoming Feast, you are going to sit between your Papa and me, but tomorrow won't come if you don't go to sleep." He knew that would work, Harry hadn't reasoned out that tomorrow would come no matter what.

"Read to me?"

"Don't I always? Which one do you want?"

"Rabbit one." 

"The Velveteen Rabbit, but only a few chapters." Severus knew he wouldn't get past two chapters before Harry would be asleep. 

"He is finally asleep." Severus told Tom as he entered their main living quarters. "He is very excited to see the Welcoming Feast, I think next time we hold off on telling him."

"We didn't, Minnie and Poppy did. The board approved the new school in Hogsmeade for younger years." Tom showed him the notice.

"Tom, do you think we can let Harry take some of our classes?" 

"I think so, I was going to see if he would like Minnie and Filius' classes too, I don't think he can do potions without you watching him all the time. He still likes to experiment." Severus remembered the last experiment it turned his whole lab pink and took him a few hours to clean up, but it was his own fault. He left Harry with the ingredients and told him to have fun. He knew the ingredients wouldn't hurt or cause damage no matter how they were mixed.

"I see you are remembering the pink lab."

"Yes, and I will keep an eye on him. I will have Draco assisting me as his apprenticeship is starting." Severus smiled as he watched Tom head to the bedroom. He never thought when he took Harry from the Dursley family how much that changed their lives. He followed Tom into their bedroom. "You better put up the wards, in parsel or he will rip them down in the morning."

"He will if they are in parsel."

"Yes, true but it will give us more of a warning." Severus smiled. There were working on fixing the magical world, they were working on fixing the mess Dumbledore made, but the most important one they were working on was in the next bedroom, sleeping safely.


	2. Time with Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer after what have been Harry's second year

Draco was home for the summer holiday after his second year. He was watching Harry as he walked across the parlor and stood in front of him. "You are doing great." 

The summer when Harry had come to live with them, Draco spent time reading to Harry, after Harry woke up. Whenever Draco went shopping with anyone, he always brought something back for Harry. It was usually more books for him to read to Harry, but Harry was always more excited at seeing the brightly wrapped package. Draco kept a supply of shiny wrapping paper in his room to wrap the books in.

Harry gave him a slight smile and pointed to the blocks on the table, he looked back at Draco. Draco looked at his Father. "He wants you to play with the blocks with him. Severus and Tom got them for him right before you came home." Lucius pulled out his wand and put the blocks on the floor, watching the enjoyment of seeing magic appear on Harry's face. "He loves if you float feathers around and tickle him with them."

Harry sat down and looked up at Draco and tugged his trouser leg. "For you, I will sit on the floor." Draco gave him a smirk as he sat on the floor. He noticed the blocks had letters and animals on them. "How about we name all the animals?" Draco glanced at Nagini, who was curled up in front of the fireplace. The snake was never far away from Harry unless he was sleeping and she went out hunting for food.

Harry picked up one of the blocks and held it out. "That is the letter L. We want animals, we can do letters afterward." Draco showed him the blue letter on the block. "Can you find a cat for me?" Draco's hand was near the cat block.

Harry looked at Draco, glanced at Lucius and turned himself into a green cat. "Draco, go and get Severus and Tom, I will stay here with Harry." They were used to Harry doing wandless magic but it was usually more along the lines of accidental magic that children display when they want something they couldn't have or get.

Harry displayed a lot of accidental magic after three months of recovering, usually summoning stuffed animals or toys if he woke and was bored. He did summon Nagini once from outside during a nightmare after she had gone hunting for food.

Draco got up and headed to find his Uncles. Lucius got out of his chair and picked Harry up gently. He glanced to Nagini, who is eyeing Lucius. "He will be fine, Mother Hen." He told the snake and looked down at Harry. "You are full of surprises lately, first walking and now this." He started to pet Harry. If someone had told Lucius Malfoy he would love Harry Potter like another son a year ago, he would have cursed them.

Severus and Tom rushed into the room with Draco, Narcissa, and Poppy behind them. "Where is Harry?" Severus was almost in a panic, his voice had that slight tremble in it. He saw Nagini eyeing Lucius and Lucius holding a green cat. 

"This is Harry." Lucius held up Harry. "He turned himself into the cat that is on the blocks."

Tom looked down at the blocks and found the cat one. There was, indeed, a green cat on it. "How did that happen?"

"I asked him to find a cat for me. I wasn't expecting him to turn into one." Draco knew he wasn't trouble but he also wasn't sure how it was going to be fixed.

"I don't think anyone would have Draco." Narcissa gave her son a soft look of understanding. 

Tom picked up a white rabbit block. "Harry, find a rabbit for me." He held up the block and they all watched Harry change into a white rabbit. Tom picked up another block. "Lucius put him on the floor." When Harry was on the floor, Tom said, "find a dog for me." He showed Harry the block and they saw a red dog in his place.

Poppy started running a scan on Harry. "His magic is fine, I don't think I have ever seen anyone do that. Usually, when someone is learning Animagi transformation it takes a lot of their magic to grasps the transformation process at first. I am unaware of anyone else having more than one form."

"Can we have Harry back?" Severus tried to keep the worry out of his voice and when Harry was back to being Harry again, Severus released his tension. They watched Harry crawl to where Severus was standing. Severus bent down and picked him up. "I thought you liked walking."

Harry laid his head down on Severus' shoulder. He summoned a book to him. Severus looked at the cover of the book. "Yes, I will read Winnie the Pooh, again. I have no idea why you love stories with rabbits in them."

________________________________________________________________

"Severus, I want to tell you a something and I am not sure if you are going to like it." Tom said as they are lying in bed.

Severus gave the man a look, closed his book. "What is it about?"

"Harry." 

Severus could see the concern on Tom's face. "Tell me."

"I have noticed several times when I am talking to Nagini that Harry seems to follow what I am saying, not everything, mind you, but enough to make me wonder."

"Give me some examples."

"Draco and Harry were playing some type of hiding game. When I asked Draco where Harry was, he pretended he didn't know, however, Nagini informed me he was hiding behind the couch. Harry stood up from behind the couch and glared at Nagini." 

"He glared?"

"Yes, it reminded me of the glare you give when someone does something stupid."

"Do you mean the one he uses when Narcissa tries to give him peas."

"Yes, that one. Shortly after that when we out in the garden, I asked Nagini if she wanted to go hunting now or later. She replied that she was hungry but would wait until night time like normal. Harry was sitting on my lap playing with his stuffed animals when suddenly there were two rats in front of Nagini." He paused "last night when I was reading to Harry, I read to him in Parseltongue and he didn't seem to notice a difference. I was reading to him from the book Poppy got for him to help him learn colors, he pointed to colors when I asked, granted not the right colors at times, but he still pointed."

"You think he is a Parseltongue?"

"I do."

"I wonder how?" Severus began to think. "Aren't the Potters in the Peverell line?"

"I am not sure." 

Severus got out of bed, grabbed his dressing gown, looked over his shoulder at Tom. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Genealogy?"

"Yes. I believe we may have discovered a way to legally claim Harry without Dumbledore knowing. Lucius can bury the paperwork, with the help of the goblins."

They headed to the library and almost an hour later Tom lets out a small laugh. "You are right, Severus. They are from the Peverell line. I am from the first son, Harry's from the third, their father was the great-great-grandson of Salazar Slytherin. The third son married the great-great-granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor." 

"Can we get a goblin to make a house call?"

"I am sure they will make one for the right price."

Severus grinned and gave his husband a kiss. "Let's take care of it."

__________________________________________________________________________

Severus was watching Harry as he was sitting at the dining room table. Narcissa was trying to get Harry to eat his peas, again. Harry had already banished them from his plate, dumped them on the floor for Nagini to eat, but the snake refused to eat them and was now turning his head away every time she tried to bring a folk near his mouth. This has been an ongoing battle of wills for almost a year. Severus knew Harry was going to win this one. Harry was going to win the war too.

"I don't believe he will be eating those." Tom already banished the peas from the floor. "I have no idea why you keep insisting on peas." He knew Harry hated them.

"He needs to eat his vegetables." Narcissa put the fork down. She wasn't going to lose a battle of wills to a twelve almost thirteen-year-old child, no matter what his mindset was. 

Severus tried not to smirk, it's an old argument they all heard numerous times. Harry refused to eat peas, he would eat any other vegetable but not peas. Narcissa picked up the fork again and all the peas on the table were gone. "Where do you think he put them this time?" Draco saw the dreaded peas missing from his plate. He tried not to grin at Harry in thanks.

They all looked under the table and saw a neatly stacked pile of peas. Tom banished the peas, again. "Can we not have peas anymore or maybe give him another vegetable instead?" 

"Tom, you can't allow him to get away with that. He needs to-" Narcissa started to say.

"No peas." Tom informed her, cutting her off, he didn't want another lecture on child rearing.

"Yes, my Lord." Narcissa replied.

"I am not saying it as your Lord, I am saying it has Harry's father. It's the one thing he hates and I am not going to force him to eat them." Tom really didn't understand trying to make someone eat something they had continually refused to eat, especially when they ate everything else.

Severus gave Tom a small smile of approval. "I agree with Tom, Cissy. He eats everything else." Severus saw Harry get out of his chair and walk towards him. He pushed away from the table and Harry sat on his lap. 

It had taken them months to get Harry able to eat a decent amount of food. It started out with several small meals a day until now it was down to three meals with a snack, if Harry wanted one, he usually didn't except for biscuits with his tea. 

______________________________________________________________

"Uncle Tom, Uncle Severus, Father may I speak to you?" Draco asked coming into Tom's office.

"Certainly, Draco, you know that." Tom didn't ever want Draco or Harry to be afraid of him.

"It's about Tinsel. It's going to be his birthday in a few days and I was wondering if I can have Theo and Blaise over for his birthday, I know we aren't doing anything like a party."

"Why?" Severus was wondering what Draco could possibly be thinking, they couldn't let anyone else know Harry is alive.

"Theo and Blaise never had anything against him. They are mellow, soft-spoken, and trustworthy. If you want, I know they would be willing to take a Vow not to reveal who Tinsel is to anyone. Everyone believes the story that we used to allow me to visit, that I have a sick cousin who lives here. Theo and Blaise are the only ones who ever ask me how is he doing, even though they have never met him. They know he has a mind of a child and actually, they have provided me with some of the games I have played with him."

No one spoke for a few minutes, and they can see that Draco was getting anxious. "Draco, let them talk before they give you an answer." His Father gave him an encouraging smile.

Severus could see Tom was thinking and needed more input. "While I know Theo and Blaise, I don't want to give you permission until Tom and I talk."

"Sure, Uncle Severus. I will understand if you say no." Draco stood up and left the room.

"Tom?"

"Was his assessment of those boys correct?" 

"Yes, they are exactly that. They also think before they speak. Theo is quieter, while Blaise can be aloof until you know him, some people can take it wrong. They actually would be able to handle anything Harry does."

"Who are their parents?" Tom was thinking about what Draco said. He also thought it would be good to have more children interact with Harry.

"Theo is the son of Keith Nott, Blaise is the son of Madam Zabini. Both of the boys would honor even a promise." Lucius informed him. "Theo is just like his father. I know Theo has a lot of patience."

"We know Keith, but I am not sure about Madam Zabini, I have seen her a few times and spoken to her even less. How do you feel about this?" Tom turned to Severus.

"It would help Draco and Harry. Draco wants to see his friends but didn't want to leave Harry. Harry could use friends who are willing to play games with him like Draco does and I know the boys would do it and not hurt Harry." Severus was actually proud of his snakes, most actually ignored the ravings of people like Ron Weasley. 

"Do you think it would be wise to have Harry meet them on his birthday?" Lucius wondered.

"No, maybe before or afterward, but not at his birthday. It's going to be like Christmas again, except he can now walk." Severus remembered why Draco started calling Harry, Tinsel. 

Harry had gotten so excited during the Yule holidays seeing all of the Christmas decoration around the Manor. Narcissa had added a lot of glitter and tinsel with fairy lights to make the tree something Harry would enjoy. When he saw some tinsel on the tree, he grabbed some and wouldn't let go of it, eventually falling asleep with it in his hand. Severus had removed it from his hand after he fell asleep. The next morning it was forgotten about until he saw the tree again. This time Tom had been carrying him and Harry hadn't let go of the tree and the tree landed on them. Harry, at first, was scared but when the tree was righted and Tom was covered in glitter and tinsel, he gave them his first smile.

"After his birthday. I am not going to wear any glitter or the like for his birthday." 

Severus didn't say a word, he knew that if Harry put pink ribbons in Tom's hair, he would wear them if it got Harry to smile. "I will tell Draco." Severus stood up and gave Tom a kiss on the cheek, in thanks. "Don't forget to order those books for Harry. I really think he will like the Velveteen Rabbit and the Brier Rabbit Series."

"Already did and have them wrapped in shiny green and silver paper."

"Him and rabbits. Do you know he had me read him Babbitty Rabbitty three times yesterday?" Lucius told Tom after Severus exited. "I won't even mention Peter Cottontail. Narcissa can do that story without the book."

Tom didn't answer him, he didn't want to tell Lucius that Severus had given Harry the Peter Cottontail book to see if Lucius would read it to Harry.


	3. 13th Birthday and Summer

"Harry, you need to put on socks and shoes, we are going shopping remember?" Severus looked down at Harry still laying on the bed, but was hiding under the covers. "Papa and I are coming and we are going to go look for new books."

Harry peeked out from under the covers, he held up a battered copy of Winnie the Pooh. "We can get more, there are a lot of Winnie the Pooh books, Tinsel, I will make sure they have Rabbit in them." Draco promised him, holding up a pair of shoes, while Severus had socks. The slippers were resting by the side of the bed.

Harry looked at the both of them and was about to bury his head again when Tom came into the room. "Where's my Harry?" 

"Hiding. Mother mentioned buying new clothes." Draco explained as he held up the shoes.

Tom exchanged a smirk with Severus and walked around the bed and climbed under the covers with Harry. "Hurry Father and Draco, get under, if we all hide, we might be able to get away with just going to the bookstore for more bunny books." Tom pulled Harry into his arms, as Severus and Draco climbed into bed with them.

No one spoke for a short time and finally, Tom whispered, "I think we are safe, let's get socks and shoes on and make our escape." 

Quickly everyone was out from under the covers and putting socks and shoes on Harry. Tom picked him up and started to carry him out of the room. As they reach the door. "Draco, peek out, make sure the coast is clear." Tom ordered.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Draco grinned and slowly opened the door and looked left then right. "Coast is clear."

"Father, hall patrol." Tom ordered him. 

"On it." Severus saw the huge grin on Harry's face and started out the door. They were sneaking down the hall when Severus held up his hand, his fingers curled into a fist. They all froze until they could no longer hear the clicking of heels on the tile floor down the stairs. 

They started walking down the stairs and found Lucius waiting for them. "She is in the foyer, she has the port-key, so the game is up, but if we hurry, and do not mention clothes, as soon as we land all of us head away from the fashion district." Lucius warned them.

They all enter the foyer and saw Narcissa there with Dobby holding everyone's cloak. "Good timing. We leave in a minute. So everyone take your cloaks and hold on." 

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Tomorrow is your birthday, so if you don't go to sleep now, tomorrow won't come." Tom explained to Harry. "Now do you want one of the new Winnie the Pooh books or Peter?" 

Harry held up his stuff snake and Tom watched Harry change it to look like Nagini. "I am sure she will be impressed. So Winnie?"

Harry snuggled down and Tom leaned against the headboard and started to read, after a few pages Harry was asleep. Severus came in a few minutes later and found them sleeping. He nudged Tom awake. "Come on, let me take you to bed, his birthday is going to be a long day."

"Tom, did you change his snake?" Severus asked as he looked down at the stuff animal Harry's hand. 

"No, he did after I asked him which Winnie story he wanted." He paused, "you know if someone said to me two years ago my conversations would be like this I would have cursed them."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella, you can't give him a wand." Narcissa was saying as Harry was enjoying the piles of shiny paper. He was currently on the floor with Bella and they were sticking the paper onto each other. 

Bella handed Harry her wand. "Give it a swish." She showed him how.

"NO!" Severus yelled. Harry dropped the wand, looked at Severus and started crying. Severus wrapped Harry in his arms. "Shhh, Harry, I am not upset with you, but remember wands aren't toys." He glared at Bella. "Only when Papa and I will tell you when you can use one." Severus held him for a few more minutes until he was calm. 

Tom, while Severus was calming Harry, had been giving Bella a stern and loud lecture and Harry held out his hand and wanted Tom, who came flying across the room and landed next to them. Harry climbed into his lap and hugged him. "I don't think he understands why you were lecturing Bella." Severus explained.

"Harry, you also can't summon me across the room." Tom explained. "I know you are upset but next time come to me. You just can't command my presence." It had been an exhausting morning so far. Between the Death Eater meeting, dealing with Dumbledore, and now a small family party for Harry. He was feeling at the end of his rope.

Harry looked at the two of them and disappeared. "Do you know where he went to?" Tom was trying to remain calm.

"No, we need to find him." Severus said. "He won't go outside, so he is in the manor somewhere."

"He has never done that?" Poppy asked.

"No. He usually is glued to our side. He has been moody all day." Tom answered her.

"Actually it's all of us who have been moody, he has been his normal self. We were all focused on this party that we have changed his whole schedule, and have been either yelling or snapping at each other." Narcissa commented.

Dobby popped into the middle of the room. "Master Draco is in Master Tinsel's room, he needs you." 

"We are on the way." Severus told the elf as Tom rose to follow him out.

Draco was sitting on the bed and looked at them as they entered the bedroom. "He won't come out from under the bed, I tried using one of the stuff rabbits and even promised him a story. I don't think he understands why everyone is upset."

"Thank you, Draco." Severus smiled at him, in reassurance. "We will see you at dinner."

Draco got off of the bed and started heading towards the door, he looked back and saw Tom was lying on the floor looking under the bed. Tom in a very calming voice asked,"why are you under the bed?" Draco left the room wondering when life got so weird that the darkest, evil, insane Dark Lord was on the floor speaking to Harry Potter, the one who vanquished him over a decade ago. 

Harry turned his head away, following the philosophy that if you can't see someone then they aren't there. He clung to his stuff snake, bringing it closer to his body. Severus walked to the other side of the bed and laid down on the floor. "Harry, can you come and talk to Papa and me?"

Harry turned his head and either saw Tom or Severus finally he inched his way to Severus. Severus picked him up and sat down on the bed. Tom wasn't sure what to do exactly. Harry couldn't summon him at will like that, but he didn't want Harry to be afraid to summon him at the same time. He asked, "Harry, did you summon me because of Bella?"

Harry nodded his head and buried his face into Severus. He nodded his head some more and pointed at Severus. "Because your Father yelled too?" Tom got another nod. 

"Harry, your Father yelled because he was afraid for you. Your father wasn't upset with you. I am not upset with you either, but I don't want you to summon me like that unless you really need me."

Harry tried to hide in Severus' robes. Severus glanced at Tom and seeing Harry's reaction said, "this is more."

Tom agreed with Severus. "Harry, can you look at your Father and let him in?"

Harry pulled back, he looked at Severus, directly in the eyes. "Legilimens" They had used this method before when something was bothering Harry and needed to figure out what was wrong.

******************Flashback*********************

Vernon Dursley taking Harry's wand and swishing it around and hitting Harry with it each time he did. Dudley yelling in the background "swish goes the wand" leaving behind welts and bruises. 

Dumbledore waving his wand at Harry and casting hexes and then a memory charm on him as he yelled, "you will learn to obey me."

Vernon waving Harry's wand and hitting him with it, when that got bored he switched to his belt, with Dudley standing by and hitting Harry with the wand in between.

*******************end flashback*****************

Severus pulled out, and looking horrified said "it's his memories, he remembered Dursley using Harry's wand to hit him and his son would say "swish goes the wand". Tom, the beatings, even Dumbledore hurt him with a wand. He really called you to him because he needed you too."

Tom, pulled Harry and Severus to him, wrapping his arms around them, and not letting go. "Harry when you need me you pull me. Always, Harry, I promise you I will always be there for you. Father and Papa love you." Tom held Severus and Harry as Harry silently cried, he held them until Harry fell asleep in their arms.

______________________________________________________________________

Blaise and Theo appeared in the foyer. They already knew who Tinsel was and they were eager to see Harry. They had been hearing so much about him from Draco that they were excited. Draco lead them into the library where Lucius was sitting with Severus, who was reading to Harry. 

When Harry saw them, he beamed a smile, and summoned one of his games to him. "Tinsel, give them a chance to sit down." Draco grinned. 

"Hello Mr. Zambini, Mr. Nott." Severus said.

"Hi Professor Snape, thank you for allowing us to come and visit with Tinsel." Blaise was already looking at the board game Harry had summoned. "Theo, it's the game we told Draco about last summer."

"Cool. Can we play it?" Theo sat down on the floor.

Harry looked at Severus for permission to get down and play. Severus saw it and nodded his agreement. "After that, however, spend some time outside, I am sure Mr. Malfoy would enjoy the break. Take Nagini and Dobby with you."

"Like Nagini would let us leave her behind." Draco remarked as they set up the board game, Life. "We will take turns reading your cards Tinsel." 

Harry line up the cars, with the person in each car, in the starting area. He pointed at the spinner. "Yes, go ahead you can go first." Draco told him and they begin the game.

_________________________________________________________________

Harry was blocking the floo. "Tinsel, I need to go to school."

"I think he wants to come with us to say bye." Narcissa remarked.

Harry summoned his cloak. "You need to ask your Papa."

Harry took off running into Tom's study. Tom looked up and saw Harry in his cloak. He was slightly confused. "We aren't going any place, Harry. Your Father already went to Hogwarts."

Harry went around the desk and grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him, looking at the doorway. Tom, understanding, just followed him until they reach the foyer and saw the Malfoy family standing there. "Harry, you know you can't go, Dumbledore is still looking for you."

Suddenly, Harry was small and looking like a five-year-old Draco. "I didn't know he had that skill." Was the only thing Lucius can think of saying. Everyone was a bit surprised seeing Harry using the Black family skill.

"Neither did I. I believe we will be taking Harry to the bank." Tom said. "I tell you what, you can go if you can stay like that, and I will go glamoured. You will stay with me."

Harry bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, in his excitement. "Well Tinsel, Blaise and Theo will be glad to see you again."

Blaise and Theo had spent most of the summer at the Manor, rarely going home. They left three days ago to get ready for school. Harry missed them a lot. Tom returned, picked up Harry and off they went to Platform 9 3/4.

Harry beams a huge smile at Theo, Blaise, and Draco. He was enjoying watching them get onto the train and ignoring anyone else who came up to them. He waved at them when he saw them hanging out of a window on the train.

"What a sweet child." Molly Weasley voice was heard coming from behind them.

Harry froze and Tom turned and looked down at her, he could feel Harry starting to shake in fear. "Yes, he is." He turned and left with the Malfoy family.


	4. Third Year Yule Holidays

Draco looked out the window of the Hogwarts' train as it pulled into the station. "Blaise, Theo, look Tinsel is here with my uncle." 

Blaise and Theo looked out the window and all three of them waved to the small boy in Tom's arms. Draco grinned when he saw that Harry looked like a mini him, again. They saw Lucius point them out and saw the grin on Harry's face when he noticed them waving. "You know he isn't going to want you two to go home." Draco informed them.

They laughed. "You know, we will be visiting. I already asked my mother and she said yes." 

"My dad already agreed too." Theo added.

All of them noticed the rest of the Slytherins were also looking at Tom carrying Harry. "So that is Tinsel." They had heard so much about the small boy, they also knew who Draco's uncle was and who he was married to. They also knew how very protected the small blond boy was. 

Draco headed straight for his parents, Tom, and Harry. Harry wanted down when he saw Draco but he heard Tom tell him, "no, I don't want to lose you in the crowd." Draco saw Harry looking around, but he didn't fight to get down, he laid his head down on Tom's shoulder. 

Draco greeted his parents and after everyone said their hellos, Draco asked, "may I hold him?"

Harry grinned up at Tom who handed him over to Draco. "Your Father is going to be surprised to see you."

Tom had written and told Severus about Harry's new skill but seeing it was a bit different than reading about it. They had tried to get Harry to change when they had been at home but Harry had been too excited to see Severus and wouldn't do it. "How did you get him to change?" Blaise asked. It was the question Draco and Theo wanted to know the answer also. They had spent a few weekends trying to show Severus Harry's new skill.

"He changed as soon as he heard we were going to the get you from Hogwarts." Narcissa said. She gave Harry a quick touch on his back. 

"Oh, he is so cute, when did you have another baby?" Molly Weasley was suddenly next to them.

"Mrs. Weasley." Lucius wasn't using it has a greeting. It was Lucius' way of telling Tom who she was. Severus had already told them her guilt in how Harry was treated. She was one of the ones who knew how Harry was treated and didn't do a thing about it.

"He's my son. You saw him at the beginning of the school year." Tom wanted to get Harry away from this red-haired woman next to them. He looked at Lucius and they knew she was trying to find out information for Dumbledore. Harry clearly didn't like her.

"Oh, so I did." 

Narcissa arched an eyebrow and looked at Molly. Narcissa looked around and saw a few other Order members were also listening to their conversation. She wondered how many of them would be submitting their memories to Dumbledore to see if they could figure out who Tom and Harry were. 

Harry held out his arms and Tom took him back. Harry laid his head down on Tom's shoulder. Tom felt Harry tightened his hold on him, clearly not wanting to be near this woman. Harry didn't feel safe and Tom didn't like Harry feeling insecure. Tom did the only thing he could do, he glared her.

Lucius and Narcissa realized that Tom wanted to hurt the woman and Harry was afraid of her. "I believe Tinsel wants to head home." Lucius making the decision to using Draco's nickname, instead of Harry like he would have at home.

Tom didn't respond and just started heading towards the apparition spot. Narcissa looked at Molly Weasley as she was watching Tom leave with Harry. "Why are you so interested in my nephew?" 

Molly turned to her. "Your nephew? Is he the sick one?"

"Yes. You do realize the Malfoy and Black families are very extensive overseas." Narcissa turned and walked away. She noticed Lucius' smirk as they exited the platform.

 

______________________________________________________

Severus stepped into the parlor and before he could even sit down he had Harry wrapped around his legs. He was looking at a smaller version of Draco. "So do I get my Harry?" He eventually asked. Harry turned back to his usual self and grinned at him. Harry changed again, and Severus had spent a few minutes looking at Harry as he was a five year old looking like a cross between him and Tom. "How about I see my Harry? This time stay as my Harry. I missed him very much." Harry changed back to normal. 

"How was the train?" Severus asked Tom, sitting down and pulling Harry onto his lap. Harry summoned one of his Winnie the Pooh books and handed it to him. "How about after I say hi to Papa, Draco, and your Aunt and Uncle?" 

Harry got up and walked to Tom. "Papa?" Harry shocked everyone as he handed the book to Tom. No one said anything for a few seconds, trying to recover. 

Tom finally took the book. Severus pulled Harry back into his lap. "Can you say it again?"

Harry looked at Severus turned to Tom. "Rabbit." He touched the book. "Papa."

"Yes, I will read Winnie to you." Tom had a smile on his face he knew wasn't going to go away. He saw the flash of the camera and knew Narcissa took the picture. Tom looked at Severus, he also had a huge smile on his face. No one would have ever believed how big Severus' smile was.

They spent the rest of the day trying to get Harry to say other words but he kept to Papa and Rabbit. Severus tried to get him to say Father but Harry kept calling them Papa. 

_________________________________________________________________

"He keeps calling me Papa." Severus was sitting against the headboard as they were in bed.

"He is only calling us Papa, not everyone else and he's not calling us Rabbit." They had spent a good hour reading about rabbits. Nagini had a running commentary going regarding how good rabbits tasted, Harry just smiled at her.

Severus looked at Tom. "So are you telling me I am stressing about him not calling me Father for no reason?" Severus had spent the day pointing to himself and asking Harry to say father, but he didn't. 

"Yes. Severus, he knows who you are. I count that as a win." 

Severus thought for a few seconds. "Do you think Molly Weasley was trying to find out if Harry was Harry?"

"I am not sure, I think she was just looking at getting information. Narcissa put her in her place. Is Dumbledore still trying to figure out what happened?"

"Yes, the muggles are leading him nowhere. The Aurors are still looking for information but no one has had any luck with finding anything concerning the whereabouts of Harry. They still think the muggles got rid of the body somewhere and just refusing to tell them. None of the truth serums or spells will work on muggles, and it's illegal to use any type of Legilimency on them." Severus sighed. "Dumbledore is going to keep looking for Harry, he has decided that without a body it must mean that Harry is alive. He has been working on getting Neville to take the Savior's place."

"How? I mean he wasn't marked by me."

"That is the problem Augusta Longbottom is having. She isn't agreeing with him, and he has been trying to get Minerva and the others to go and talk to the woman. He is having Granger and Weasley working on Neville."

"Interesting. Do you think it will work?"

"No, that woman isn't afraid the old coot. Neville needs a new wand and a backbone but I don't see him agreeing with the old coot. Granger and Weasley weren't his friends in the beginning and his friend Luna Lovegood seems to be steering him away from them."

They didn't get to say more as they felt the wards fall and Harry entered the room. "Papa, Rabbit." He was dressed in Slytherin green sleepwear, carrying his snake in one hand and a book in the other.

Tom patted the bed and Harry climbed onto the bed, crawled over Tom and laid down between Severus and Tom. "So which one is this one?" Severus asked.

"Rabbit." Harry told him and curled into Tom as Severus took the book and read the title. "Peter Cottontail." Severus looked at Tom, raised his eyebrow. The book was brand new and he knew that they had gotten Peter Cottontail last year for Lucius to read over and over to Harry.

"We had to get a new copy. The other one seemed to be missing." Tom knew he would have to tell Severus later that Nagini had taken the book to her hatchlings and left it outside. 

"Nagini?" 

"Yes, her hatchlings." Tom didn't even trying to deny it. "She moved them into his room when they were a few days old. She wanted to make sure they understood that Harry was to be protected and not to be bitten by them."

"Papa, Rabbit." Harry looked at Severus. "Rabbit."

Severus opened the book, looked down at Harry. "You do realize your Uncle Lucius reads this one to you."

"Rabbit." 

"I believe we are going to need to increase your vocabulary." Severus kissed Harry on the tip of his nose. "Share the pillow with Papa." Harry grinned as Severus started reading.

_________________________________________________________________________

Harry dragged Draco, Blaise, and Theo, with Nagini trailing behind them, outside and down to the stables. "Rabbit." Draco had been spending most days trying to get Harry to say Draco. 

"Tinsel, there aren't any rabbits down here." Blaise didn't mind going to the stable, they could always ride the horses. They knew the stables were heated.

"Actually there is. We put some into one of the stalls for him to pet. Nagini knows not to eat them." Tom stepped out of the stables. Tom and Harry had a set schedule regarding the stables and he knew Harry would bring his friends.

At those words all four boys entered the stables to see the rabbits. Tom following them, he had put the rabbits in a stall to give Harry something to take care of. Harry feed them each day and helped clean up the stall. Tom and Lucius made sure someone was with him each day when he just wanted to visit the rabbits during the day. However, they knew that Harry couldn't take care of the rabbits by himself, so they assisted. Draco, Blaise, and Theo played with the rabbits while Tom helped Harry feed, water and clean up the rabbit stall. 

When they were done, Harry sat down, "Papa, rabbit." 

Tom gave him a kiss on the head as he placed one of the angora rabbits on Harry's lap. "You want to start naming the rabbits? He has been waiting for all of you to come back from Hogwarts to name them."

Draco, Blaise, and Theo started giving the rabbits names. Harry either grinned or frowned at the names. If they got a frown, they had to rename them. Tom tried not to grin at the names, most of the names were potion ingredients, which would make Severus happy. He knew Harry would enjoy him showing Severus the rabbits. 

"Tom, are they fixed?" Severus asked as he looked at the rabbits by leaning over the stall door, he was coming down to the stables to check on his horse and found Tom with the boys instead. He also didn't need dozens of rabbits overrunning the stables or lands. 

"Yes, we made sure." Tom watched Severus peer into the stall and saw Harry sitting there holding a rabbit and his stuffed snake. "We need to get mini Nagini cleaned."

Severus turned to Tom. "Tonight after he is asleep." He quietly told the man. "If we try it before that he won't like it."

"I learned that lesson the hard way. Narcissa and I tried it. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. We had Nagini and him upset." Tom leaned close to Severus. "They are all different breeds so you can get different ingredients from them. Some are also female."

Severus suddenly had a rabbit thrust into his hands. "Rabbit." Harry grinned at him. "Papa."

"That is Moonstone." Theo told them.

"He really needs to learn another word." Draco commented. "I say he will say my name by Yule."

"Boxing Day, he will say snake." Theo said.

"Nag." Blaise commented. "One Galleon?"

"Bet." Draco and Theo agreed.

"He will say, Father." Severus stated. He glanced at Tom and knew that they would be trying to get Harry to say it. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Narcissa was watching the elves putting up the holiday decorations. "Dobby, we have a lot of tinsel?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress." Dobby responded. "Lots of tinsel, garland, and fairy lights. Nixxy got extra lights." 

Lucius entered the parlor "Cissy, is there a way to make sure the tree doesn't fall over this year. I don't want to wear tinsel again and I am sure Tom doesn't either." He didn't want a repeat of last Yule. Harry had spent most of the holiday trying to get to the tree and grabbing the tinsel causing the tree to fall over a few times.

"Yes, Dear, we expanded the base that holds the tree. Tom found a spell to make sure neither of you would be wearing tinsel again this year. I am sure Harry will still want to grab it." 

Tom entered the room and looked around. "I am not bringing him in here until we have that tree secured and we hide the leftover tinsel."

"As soon as they are finished, we can cast the spell." Narcissa was eyeing the decorations the elves were putting on the tree. "Do you think we can use the glass ones?"

"No." Lucius told her. "You know he will still grab the tree and the tinsel."

Severus peeked into the room, he looked around. "I will keep him out of here, but I should warn you he saw the wrapping paper." Narcissa didn't comment on the almost similar remark that Tom had made a few minutes ago.

All of them groaned, knowing Harry liked the shiny paper they wrapped the presents in. Draco usually brought home gifts on the weekends when he came home on the second and fourth weekend each month. "The tree will be finished by tonight and we'll make sure he can't knock it down." Lucius replied.

"I have a package on my desk in my office that should keep him entertained, it's a book about the different rabbit breeds." Tom commented. "Let me go and get it. I will bring it up to the boys' sitting room." The boys had a connecting sitting room that they used to play in or have their tea with their friends.

However, before Tom left the room, Draco opened the door and in came Harry with Draco. Harry saw the tinsel and went straight for it. Severus tried to stop him by pulling Harry into a hug, but instead, Harry summoned the tinsel to him and covered everyone with tinsel. "Papa, Father, Rabbit." Harry tossed more tinsel up into the air. He grinned at them, as he used his magic to make the tinsel float around the room. Harry was laughing as they were all covered in tinsel and it was floating around the room. "Papa, Father, Rabbit." 

"He said it." Severus smiled down at Harry. He didn't care that he was covered in tinsel anymore. He saw Tom give him a smirk. He knew that Tom understood what Severus was feeling. Harry had called him Father.

"Tinsel." Draco muttered. "I should have known not to bring him this room."

Narcissa laughed. "It's fine Draco, I think we all believe it was worth it." 

_______________________________________________________________________

The rest of the holidays passed with Harry just saying just those three words. They had tried to get Harry to say other words but that was all he would say. Severus' smile never left his face. Severus encouraged Harry calling him Father and had him repeat it often. 

Severus and Tom spent the holiday having to remove tinsel from Harry's hands at night until they got rid of the tree. Harry spent Yule and Christmas enjoying the shiny paper and looking at the pictures in his new books, pointing out the rabbits in the pictures. They were surprised to find that Harry was down to climbing into their bed just once or twice a week which they considered a good thing. He could still take down their wards like they were butter.

Severus was trying to clean Harry's rabbit and the mini Nagini when Nagini came flying into their room to tell them that Harry was crying. Severus looked at Tom and held up the stuffed animals. They quickly cast some cleaning charms on the stuffed animals. They headed out to Harry's room. Nagini started complaining to Tom about the missing stuffed animals while Severus picked up Harry and Tom gave Harry the rabbit and mini Nagini. 

Severus knew that Harry loved his stuffed rabbit and glanced at Tom. They made a silent promise to make sure that they would at least leave one of the animals with Harry. Severus held Harry and smiled at the memory of when Harry had gotten the stuffed rabbit. 

Draco had gotten Harry a stuffed black angora rabbit for Christmas. Harry carried both of stuffed animals around. Harry carried his animals everywhere. He kept one in his hand and one in his robe pocket. Severus had shown him how to put them in his pocket and to leave the heads sticking out.

Severus didn't want to return to Hogwarts because he enjoyed hearing Harry calling him, Father. The night before Severus had to leave, Tom and Severus were sitting on Harry's bed watching a sleeping Harry. Harry had refused to let them leave the room, clinging to Severus. Harry didn't want Severus to leave and held onto Severus and started to get upset until Severus promised that he would be back in a few days.

As they were finally able to leave the room Tom closed Harry's door. "I will summon you with a letter so that you can use that as a reason to come and see him. I am sure we can create a few reasons for each time I summon you."

"It can't be too often, we don't want him to know you are back. Have Lucius or Narcissa write it out, just in case he is reading my mail again. However, I do want to see Harry during the week. I am going to keep coming on the weekends. I will let you know which nights I can do it. I am going to pass off my detentions when I can." Severus opened the door to their quarters. 

"Has he been hard to deal with?" Tom asked.

"He has been more focused on trying to get Lady Longbottom to allow Neville to train. She is refusing."

Tom shook his head. "We are going to have to create some things to get Dumbledore headed off in a different direction." Severus laid down on the bed. "I am going to have Lucius start working the Ministry and Wizengamot."

Severus gave him a quick look. "Lucius will enjoy that." Severus laid back down as Tom started kissing him.

________________________________________________________________

Tom was holding Harry as Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa started to say goodbye to each other. Harry held onto Tom, tightly, as he began to look around the platform. When he saw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Molly Weasley, he tensed up. Draco saw how Harry got tense when he saw them. "Tinsel, they can't do anything to you." Draco quietly told him. 

Harry looked up at Tom who nodded his agreement, Harry gave him a small smile and loosed his hold on Tom. Tom gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Draco will be back soon, so will your Father."

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a quick look. "She is incoming again." Narcissa quietly said.

Harry tilted his head to look over Tom's shoulder and he didn't get tense as Molly approached. Molly gave him a little wave and Harry gave a confused look to Tom. "So how is the little boy?"

Tom shot a look to Narcissa has Lucius answered, "he is still sick, and won't be recovering anytime soon. Thank you for asking." 

"Well, if you ever need anyone to watch him, as you know I am home every day." 

Tom raised an eyebrow at her. "My son is fine with family watching him, thank you for asking."

"My nephew stays with family." Lucius remarked. 

"Papa. Rabbit." Harry said. He held up his rabbit to Tom.

"What a cute rabbit." Molly tried to touch the stuff rabbit.

Harry pulled his rabbit closer to him and buried his face into Tom's neck. "Papa."

"You're safe." Tom whispered to Harry. He was thankful that Harry showed her the rabbit and not mini Nagini. Nagini was very well known by Order members.

"I didn't mean to scare him." Tom quickly saw Molly's surface thoughts and knew she was still trying to find out who exactly Tom and Harry were. "I believe it's time for us to head home. Good day."

"Lunch will be waiting. Good day, Mrs. Weasley." Narcissa stated. 

"Good day." Lucius added has he turned away. Harry held up his rabbit as they exited the platform.


	5. Summer 4th year (going into 5th)

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Severus arrived home. The train arrived on time but it had been a long day. Severus couldn't wait to relax. Severus didn't get to move more than three steps before Harry was hugging him. "Father, Papa, rabbit." 

Severus looked at Tom who had entered the foyer. "It's time to take care of the rabbits." Tom explained. "Harry, why don't we let them settle in and we go and take care of the rabbits."

Severus gave Harry a kiss on the top of his head. "Go and help Papa, I will be here when you are finished and so will Draco."

Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "Hey Tinsel." Draco was sudden being hugged. 

"When did the hugging start?" Severus looked at Harry, he was confused by this behavior, while they did hold him, none of them were huggers.

"Last month. When you didn't arrive on schedule, he wouldn't let go of me, I had to turn it into something." Tom knew it wasn't their fault they couldn't get away. Dumbledore had refused to let them leave. "I didn't want to tell him why you couldn't come home."

Severus understood that. The one time they had mentioned Dumbledore in front of Harry, it had caused Harry to start crying as he remembered Dumbledore hurting him. "Naggy." 

Everyone looked at Harry and to Nagini who was now curled around Tom's legs. "New word?" Severus resisted the urge to see if he could get Harry to say another word.

"Yes, first time I believe. I have no idea where he learned it from. We need to write it down." Tom looked down at Nagini, but since she didn't react, he knew it wasn't a name Harry gave her. They had been writing each event down in a book, almost like a baby book. Narcissa was always handy with a camera to mark most events. 

"Bella, she has been trying to get him to say different words. Every time Harry holds mini Nagini, she calls it Naggy." Narcissa smiled at Harry. 

Everyone had been surprised and amazed at how gentle and sweet Bella had been with Harry. Bella would spend a few hours a day with Harry after Tom and Severus had made sure it wasn't anything crazy. Usually, Bella would read to him or play games. She would spend hours out in the gardens playing tag with Harry. Between Nagini and Bella, they knew Harry was very protected, as both of the females would kill anyone who even so much as raised a wand towards Harry.

"She was trying to get him to call me Blondie." Lucius was shaking his head in wonderment of his sister-in-law. "Harry just gives her a funny look when she says it."

Harry leaned against Severus and turned into a mini version of Severus when he could have been about four. He held his arms up. "Can I see my Harry? I missed him." Severus was ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry turned back to his normal four feet three inches and grinned at him. "Rabbit."

"Let me change and then you can take me to see the rabbits." Severus knew a lost battle when he saw one. Harry wasn't going to let him go until he knew Severus was going to be staying. 

Harry started for the stairs and stopped at the bottom. "Still won't go up the stairs?" Draco took out his wand and cast a feather-light charm on his trunk. "I got him a new b-o-o-k." Draco knew if he mentioned the word book, Harry would expect Draco to give him in wrapping paper. 

"No, he will sit and go down the stairs. He thinks that is great fun. Bella showed him that trick. They can spend a few hours going up and down them." Lucius tried not to laugh as he remembered catching Bella showing Harry how to sit on the top step and use his butt to get down them. "At times, I am not sure who is exactly is the adult." 

"What else has she been teaching him?" Severus asked. "Do I want to know?" He picked Harry up and gave him a kiss on the nose. "What has Bella been teaching you?" 

Harry grinned at him and Bella entered the foyer. "Pet, there you are. We going to do the rabbits?" She asked. "My Lord, Severus, Draco, my favorite nephew." She held opened her arms.

"I am your only nephew." Draco gave the crazy woman a hug. "Why couldn't you teach him to say my name."

Bella looked around. "He said a new word?" Bella beamed with pride. "I am so proud of you, Pet." She gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "Rod and Bast will be so happy to hear it too." Clearly forgetting about the rabbits in her excitement, but they weren't surprised by that. Bella acted as if each achievement Harry did, was a miracle and she treated him like he was her own son.

"Yes, Naggy." Narcissa started to walk out of the room. "Dinner will be in an hour. Draco, unpack and get ready for dinner. Lucius, can you get the wine for dinner?"

"Yes Cissy." Lucius gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before she exited the foyer. Draco started up the stairs to his room. They knew it was Narcissa way of saying let's get out of the foyer and settle in.

"Bella, are you staying for dinner?" Tom asked, moving closer to Severus as Nagini started up the stairs.

"No, my Lord, I believe I am going to head home, instead. I can't wait until I tell Rod and Bast about this. I will need to write this down. He is up to four words now." Bella danced out of the foyer, heading for the floo.

Harry laid his head down on Severus' shoulder and closed his eyes. "I think someone is going to be rather attached to you until he knows you aren't going back right away and since Bella is now gone, I believe I am going to be doing the rabbits by myself today." Tom said quietly to Severus. 

Severus looked over his shoulder to Tom. "I believe an early night for him?"

"Yes, he barely slept last night and refused to nap today, for fear of missing your arrival." 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Severus mounted his horse, it wasn't his usual horse as it was an old gelding that they had found to use with Harry. Severus was going to take a slow walk around the grounds while everyone else went for their normal ride. Harry leaned into Severus as Severus took the reins in his hands. "Papa?" Harry looked around for Tom.

Severus knew that usually Tom took Harry out riding but Severus wanted to spend some time with Harry. "No, just us. I wanted to go riding with you."

Harry looked up at him and smiled, Harry started to pet the horse, Severus took that to mean Harry was fine with it being just them and started the horse walking. As they were walking around Severus started to name the different trees, flowers, and anything else he caught Harry looking at. As they were heading back to the stable, Harry reached out and grabbed a tree branch. Harry pulled on the branch and laughed as he removed the leafs from the tree. He held the leafs up to Severus. Severus grinned. "Enjoyed that did you?"

Harry gave him small smile. "Yes, go home?" 

Severus tried to keep the surprise off of his face but he knew he failed. When he finally recovered from the shock of Harry saying his first real sentence, and an answer in the sentence, in almost two years, "Yes, we are heading home now. Do you want to take the reins again?"

Harry shook his head no, looking at the leafs in his hand. He let go of all but one. He started to touch it gently, feeling the texture of the leaf. Severus tried to get Harry to speak again but nothing seemed to be working. Harry was more focused on the leaf.

__________________________________________________________

Tom was reading to Harry when Harry looked up at Tom. "Naggy." Harry held up the mini Nagini. 

~Yes, that is your mini Nagini.~ Tom hissed at him. Nagini lifted her head up from the pile of blankets on the bed. 

~Hatchling knows.~ Nagini hissed from the corner of the bed.

~No Father?~

Tom had to think about what Harry is trying to say. ~Do you mean does your Father know the snake language?~

Harry tilted his head up and looked to Nagini and back to Tom. ~Papa fix?~

~Sorry Harry, only you and I can speak it. We might be able to teach your Father to understand some of it.~ Tom saw Harry's face as he frowned as he thought about what Tom has just told him. ~It's our special language.~ He explained to Harry, who now seemed satisfied with the answer.

Harry grinned at him and snuggled down into his bed. "Rabbit." Harry summoned another book and handed it to Tom.

"So I am guessing Alice in Wonderland is out tonight." Tom said as he saw Harry summoned his usual standby of Winnie the Pooh.

____________________________________________________________________

Narcissa passed Harry a brightly wrapped present. Harry held his birthday present in his hand, and slowly unwrapped the gift. He touched the paper as the gift box sat in front of him. He grinned at Bella as she took the paper and split it down the middle, she put half of the paper onto Harry's shirt and the other part she attached to her blouse. 

"What do you have?" Severus' voice bringing Harry's attention back to the present he had laid down.

Harry held up the gift box, he opened the box and removed the item inside of it. "Rabbit!" Harry exclaimed seeing two small rabbits standing on a wooden box, with a small lid that looks like a rabbit burrow. Harry stared at the music box and finally slowly lifted the lid causing the music to start. Harry's eyes went wide. He looked at Severus and back to the box, closed the lid and slowly lifted it again. 

"Cissy and Lucius got that for you." Tom watched Harry as Harry again lifted the lid, listened for a few seconds then closed it. 

Harry petted the rabbits. "Move?"

"They will move if you leave the lid opened." Narcissa explained. 

Harry opened the lid again and watched the two rabbits start to waltz around the top of the box. When the song changed to a faster pace Harry got up and started dancing to the music, holding onto the box with the two dancing rabbits. Bella quickly joined him. 

Draco started to laugh until Bella pulled Draco, Blaise, and Theo into dancing with them. Draco grabbed Rod, who in turn pulled his brother into the dancing group. All of them were laughing as they were dancing. 

Severus leaned towards Tom. "How many songs are on that thing?"

"Narcissa and Lucius charmed different song on it. Lucius went through the records in his study, my office and I believe the ones you thought you had hidden in the attic." Tom told him as he laughed as Harry grabbed Nagini and held onto her as he danced. "I think that is the first time Nagini has ever danced." 

The snake in question was hanging from Harry's neck with her head and tail bouncing in time to the music. The flash of a camera let them know that Narcissa had the camera out. Harry took Tom and Severus' hands and pulled them from their seats. Tom tugged Severus into his arms and started dancing with him. 

Severus held onto mini Nagini as Harry climbed into bed. "Did you enjoy your day?" Severus sat down on the bed. Nagini and Harry nodded their heads. "Which book tonight?"

Harry summoned his Peter Cottontail book and handed it to Severus, he summoned the music box and opened the lid. Severus listened to the slow strings of a waltz start playing. The rabbits on the lid began to slowly dance together. Severus took the box and leaving it opened, placed it on the table next to the bed. "No getting out of bed to dance." Severus warned Harry as he opened the cover of the book and began to read, Harry was asleep almost as soon as Severus begun the story. 

_____________________________________________________________

Harry was again in Tom's arms as they were saying goodbye to Draco on the platform. Harry was holding his stuffed rabbit in his hand. "I will send you letters again like I did last year." Draco was reminding Harry.

"Bye-bye?" Harry asked.

Draco gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. "I will see you in a few weeks. Just like last year Tinsel. I will send you something from Hogsmeade."

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a quick smirk. They knew that Draco would be again sending Harry Chocolate Frogs each month. Draco, Theo, and Blaise each sent Harry something each month. It wasn't anything expensive usually along the lines of a bit of candy. Draco sent Chocolate Frogs, Theo sent Caramels, and Blaise sent Choco Malt Balls.

"Tinsel? What an unusual name." Molly Weasley stated from behind them.

Harry tensed at her voice but relaxed again when Tom gave him a small kiss on his nose. "It's a nickname." Draco smugly told her. "I gave it to him." 

"I am sure there is a lovely story behind it. What is your name darling?" 

Harry made a face, held up his rabbit. "Rabbit." He leaned his head against Tom's shoulder. His stuffed rabbit against his chest Harry looked at Lucius. "Luc home?"

"As soon as Draco gets on the train, Tinsel." Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, I believe you need to get on the train." Lucius stepped forward. He could see Tom wasn't in the mood for the Order's games.

Narcissa gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Do not forget to write." She told him as Draco picked up his trunk. 

"I won't, Mother." 

"Mrs. Weasley I believe your children are waiting for you to say goodbye." Narcissa commented. They could see the small group of redheads behind the woman clearly waiting for her.

Tom started walking away, not even bothering to address the woman. Harry peeked over Tom's shoulder. "Nosy, bad woman."

Tom didn't even glance back. "I agree." 


	6. Set back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About October in what would have been Harry's fifth year

Narcissa rushed into the Manor with a crying Harry in her arms. "TOM! TOM!" 

Several people came rushing from different parts of the Manor, hearing Narcissa screaming. Tom was the first to make it to her. She was holding a crying Harry in her arms. "What happened?" Tom took Harry out of her arms. Harry still looked like a miniature Draco. They found Narcissa, with Harry, in the formal sitting room.

"Molly Weasley." Narcissa was fuming. She wanted to go back and hex the woman.

Tom started to pace, bouncing Harry as he walked, running a hand down his back. "Get me a calming draught, Lucius. Narcissa, call Severus. Bella get Nagini, she is out in the garden. Rod, Bas, get his bed ready for him." Tom didn't wait for everyone to carry out their orders as he kept pacing to try and get Harry to calm down. 

Lucius returned with the potion. "Wait for Severus, I am not sure how much to give him since he is so small."

Bella and Nagini entered the room, followed by Rod. "His bed is turned down, Bas got a stack of books by the bed for you to read." Rod stated.

They waited for Severus and Narcissa to return, each one trying to think of a way to get Harry to stop crying. Severus came flying into the room. He took the potion from Lucius and spelled about half of into Harry. "I got here as soon as I could. I didn't even tell that old fool, I just sent a Patronus to him. What happened? Narcissa just said emergency when she arrived in my classroom, she should be coming through in a few minutes."

"All Narcissa said was Molly Weasley." Lucius answered.

"I will kill her." Severus started planning which potions to use on Molly.

"Not if I get to her first." Tom was still bouncing Harry in his arms, waiting for the potion to work.

"Where is Rabbit?" Severus looked around the room..

"Molly." Narcissa was a bit out of breath and they waited for her to get her breath back. "Harry held it up to her and she actually took it from him and told him he wouldn't get it back until he told her his name." 

"What?" Everyone almost screamed. They didn't only because Tom was still holding a semi-crying Harry. 

"Yes, I had him sitting on a chair, while Madam was making some clothes for him. I turned around to pay and she held Rabbit away from him." 

"Can we make another one?" Severus wanted his son to stop crying, it was breaking his heart.

"I wish it was that easy. When Draco lost his stuffed dragon, Smidge, we made an exact duplicate, he knew it wasn't the same." 

"Lucius is correct." Narcissa answered.

"Tell us what else happened." Tom wanted to kill Molly Weasley and make it extremely painful. 

"Tom, let's put Harry to bed. After he is asleep, we can review the memory. I want to see if I can get him to take a sip of the calming draught now."

Tom stopped moving and Severus put the vial up to Harry's mouth. "Harry, take a sip for me."

Harry with tears in his eyes took another sip. "Let's get him upstairs. Narcissa as soon as we can we will be down to review your memory." Tom didn't wait for an answer, he headed straight to Harry's room.

"We will get it set up. I am going to kill that woman." They heard Narcissa tell Bella. 

"I believe we are all feeling that way." Bella answered. "I am thinking something creative." 

_________________________________________________________________

Severus and Tom read until Harry finally fell asleep, Nagini was curled down by his legs. "Tom, I don't want to return to Hogwarts."

Tom caressed Harry's hair. "If that is what you want, you know I am not going to make you return. Severus, I just want you to be happy. I have only ever wanted you to be happy."

"I know, thank you, Love. I appreciate that. I also know if I see any of them I will want to kill them. I have never wanted to be a teacher. I only agreed to stay because we wanted to make sure Harry was protected from that crazy old fart. Granted, I did believe he was a spoiled brat before we saved him, but I still worked on keeping him safe." 

Tom sighed. "I know Severus. I will be honest here, I want you to stay here. I want you to be here to for a lot of reasons, I miss you when you are gone is a big one, another one is I know Harry does too. We can get another spy into the Order."

"Poppy will be at Hogwarts to watch the old fool for us. I know Minerva will also want to keep up our friendship."

"What do you want to do about Molly Weasley?" 

"Make her pay. I believe Lucius can get a magical restraining order concerning her based on this. I don't think he is going to want Rabbit back if she tries to return it."

They heard a knock on Harry's door and Lucius poked his head in, seeing Harry was asleep he stepped into the room. "Madam Malkin flooed. She was worried about Harry. She said she ordered Molly to leave the store and Molly left Rabbit behind, Madam Malkin is sending it over via owl. She also agreed to provide any memory we need to keep it from happening again. She has banned the woman from her store and plans on letting others know what happened."

"Do you think he will take Rabbit?" Tom knew the wizarding world didn't take kindly to anyone who treated a child the way Molly had.

"He should. He loves that animal. I am more worried about a setback. Narcissa flooed Poppy, she said he might have one, and wants to exam him tonight."

"Thank you, Lucius. We will be down soon." They watched Lucius leave the room. Neither spoke for a few minutes. "Severus, I think it's time to call my followers. It's time to get organized."

"Good. They have hurt Harry for the last time."

Tom looked at his husband. He always considered himself lucky when Severus agreed to bond with him, but at times like this, he knew it was fate that allowed them to meet. "I love you." He told him.

"I know, and I love you. You have given me everything. Do not ever doubt that. Now I am going to ask you for one thing." Tom looked at him and waited for his request. "I want you to end Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. I want them to pay for hurting our son."

"They will. I will even make sure it's done legally. No one will want to speak of either of them. I want to remove everything from them before we toss them into Azkaban."

"Let's go and see what happened. He will sleep for a few more hours. We might have to give him a sleep potion tonight to get him to sleep through the night." 

"I bet you he will be spending the night with us." 

"I am not taking that bet." Severus leaned down and gave Harry a kiss on the top of his head. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tom and Severus joined everyone in Lucius' office. "How is he?" Rod asked.

"Sleeping, finally." Tom answered. "Well, let's see what happened."

"It won't be much, as I wasn't facing her but you can hear it." Narcissa said.

They all gathered around the pensive and entered it.

**************memory***************

Narcissa was facing Madam Malkin. "He needs at least two winter cloaks, one dark blue and one in Slytherin Green. Also some shirts, the usual colors." 

"Certainly Lady Malfoy." Madam Malkin stated. "I will keep his measurements on file. I will also add a growth charm on the trousers."

"Rabbit." Harry said.

"Yes, Tinsel, give me a few more minutes." Narcissa responded, but doesn't turn around.

"If you tell me your name, I will give you your stuff animal back." They heard Molly asked, quietly, it was barely there as they could hear Narcissa giving Madam Malkin request for clothing for Draco.

"Rabbit." Harry said again, louder.

"Come now, darling, if you want your animal you are going to have to say your name." Molly was heard barely above a whisper again.

"Rabbit." Harry tried again, louder this time. His voice clearly demanding Rabbit.

"Did it fall Tinsel? Don't get down I will get it when I am finished paying."

"RABBIT." Harry screamed. Narcissa turned around and saw Molly holding Rabbit out of Harry's reach.

"Mrs. Weasley, give him back his rabbit." Madam Malkin was heard saying as Narcissa began to move closer to Harry.

"I just want to know his name, isn't that right." Molly didn't return the animal and Harry started to tear up as he screamed "RABBIT." He was trying to reach his rabbit and fell out of his chair as Narcissa was about to reach him. Harry started crying. Narcissa picked him up. 

"Get out of my store." Madam Malkin ordered Molly Weasley. "I can't believe as a mother you would do something like that." 

Molly looked stunned for a few seconds as Harry started screaming louder. Narcissa without a second thought apparated with Harry in her arms.

*********end memory***************

They all get kicked out the pensive. "I am going to kill her." Tom snapped out.

"She teased him." Bella sounded shocked. "He fell out of the chair because she was tormenting him with his own rabbit."

"That was my fault. I told him not to get out of the chair until I got him." Narcissa explained. "I should have kept him close to me."

"Cissy, it isn't your fault. It's all Molly Weasley's." Severus told her. "We have taken him shopping over a dozen times he knows to sit in that chair while in that store." They had taught Harry to be well behaved in every store and the ones they visited regularly he knew exactly where to sit and wait.

The floo chimes sounded. Lucius got up as Dumbledore's head appeared in the floo. "I am sorry to be bothering you but Severus disappeared with Narcissa and Molly is now in my office. She believes she may have caused a bit of a problem."

"A bit of a problem?" Lucius asked. "She tormented a child trying to get his name out of him. When she knows his name already."

"I don't believe it was that bad."

"Why don't you ask Madam Malkin how bad it was. We had to get Severus here to administer a calming draught to Tinsel." Lucius snarled. "My nephew fell out of a chair trying to reach his stuffed animal that she held out of his reach."

Dumbledore glanced behind him. "Molly, did Tinsel fall?"

"Yes, Albus but it was an accident."

"I would suggest from now on you get the full story before you try to interfere. Molly can expect a visit from my barrister." Lucius stated and before Dumbledore could respond he shut down the floo. "I can't believe that woman."

"Why are they so interested in Harry?" Rod asked.

"They are looking for the new Lord Potter." Tom said. "Dumbledore wants his seats and control over the vaults. I got another letter from Ironclaw, saying Dumbledore visited again, wanting to see if anyone had been in to claim the seats or vaults."

"He doesn't know I have the proxy." Lucius added. "Molly has been trying to find out who Tom and Harry were since she saw them when Draco was heading back to Hogwarts to start his fourth year."

"Dumbledore has been using Molly to find out anyone new in our world." Severus explained. "She has so many kids she usually uses them as a way to find out information."

"Lucius, how soon can we get that restraining order?" Tom asked.

"Tomorrow. I will just need to see Amelia. Madam Malkin and Cissy's memories will make it an easy thing. I am more worried about them seeing his name when it gets served to Molly." Lucius answered.

"Can we get Amelia to use Tinsel?" Severus asked.

"No, it has to be his legal name." Lucius answered. 

Tom smirked. "We won't use a magical restraining order, we will use Rita. Send Rita to Madam Malkin and Rita will write it up."

"She loves that kind of thing. I know just how to get Rita to visit her too." Narcissa got up and walked to the floo. "Madam Zambini's." When Madam Zambini was in the floo, Narcissa explained what happened quickly. "Now Maria, I need you to get Rita to visit Madam Malkin. I can't send Rita without Rita making it into some type of feud."

"I will take care of it, Cissy. I will simply tell Rita that I just saw Molly Weasley thrown out of the store and how distressed Madam Malkin was by Molly's actions."

"Perfect. Thank you, Maria." Narcissa stated.

"You're welcome, Blaise adores that boy and I know Draco and Theo do too. I believe I can get Daisy Parkinson to aid in spreading the story, you know she will have it spread faster than Rita can."

Narcissa let out a small laugh. "That is true. Maybe over the Yule holidays you and Blaise would like to come and visit."

"That would be delightful. I need to go, I have a date tonight." They bid each other goodbye and Narcissa smirked at the men in the room as Bella laughed.

__________________________________________________________________________

Poppy arrived the next morning. "I do apologize for taking so long, but some students were hurt during last night's Quidditch practice."

"Do you need some potions?" Severus would never allow Poppy to use inferior potions.

"No, I had plenty, but when you can, I wouldn't mind some more to replenish my stockpile." Poppy gave Severus and Tom a small hug. "Let's go and see Harry."

"I am just glad you came. He hasn't spoken at all." Tom took her bag and they started to walk to Harry's room. He was trying not to worry.

"Oh dear." Poppy said. "He might be having a small set back. From what I read in this morning's paper it was rather traumatic." She paused, "we know he will have them."

"We still don't have Rabbit back either." Severus informed her. "Madam Malkin is sending it by owl, so I expect it will arrive today."

"It's here now." Lucius held up Rabbit. "Good morning, Poppy."

"Good morning, Lucius." Poppy replied. "Plan on playing the hero by returning Rabbit to Harry?"

"Of course." Lucius grinned as he joined them on their walk to Harry's room.

Nagini was circled around Harry on his bed. Harry was petting the snake but didn't react when they entered the room. "Harry, look who is here to see you." Severus knew Harry was missing his rabbit, and trying to process what happened. 

Harry looked up and went back to petting Nagini. "Harry, look who I found." Lucius held out Rabbit and walked towards Harry. They all watched Harry follow Lucius' hand that held Rabbit. When Rabbit was placed in front of Harry, he looked to Lucius than to Tom and Severus, back to Rabbit. 

"No one is going to take Rabbit." Severus reassured him, thinking of ways to kill those who hurt his son. 

Harry picked up Rabbit and bought the stuffed animal close to his chest. "Did he sleep last night?" Poppy began her scans.

"Yes, we gave him a small sip of a sleeping potion." Severus informed her. Harry sat up in bed, Nagini moved away to allow Harry to get off if he wanted. 

Tom sat down on the bed and Harry climbed into his lap. "Well, he is physically fine. I am not going to worry about him not talking as of yet. It was a stressful day yesterday, he needs to process it and when he is ready he will start to speak again." 

"How long do you think?" Tom asked.

"I am not sure. It all depends on Harry." She put her wand away. "Don't worry, you have made Harry feel very safe here. You provide a safe and secure environment for him. He is happy, this is just a small bump in his road to his recovery." 

"Thank you, Poppy." Tom told her. 

"Should we do anything?" Severus asked. 

"You are doing exactly what is needed." Poppy answered. "Now tell me besides that article what are you planning on doing?"

"I am resigning." Severus told her. "If I see that woman I might just kill her."

"I thought so. You have never been truly happy at Hogwarts. You are happy here, you deserve to be happy, Severus. I will keep an eye on that old goat." Poppy told them. "Tom and Harry need you too." 

Severus gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, Poppy, for being a dear friend."


	7. Getting Harry Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would have been Harry's fifth year. It's about Octoberish. --yes I know it's not a word.

Severus carried Harry downstairs and into the dining room. Harry was clutching his rabbit and snake in his hands and wasn't letting either of them go. Severus and Tom had tried to get him to let them go when they were dressing him. Tom finally just spelled Harry's shirt onto him. Tom pulled out Severus' chair for them. "We might have to feed him. I don't see him letting them go for breakfast."

"I don't either, but he might if Narcissa had the elves make some blueberry muffins." Severus knew it was going to be a long day, and not because of Harry, but Dumbledore. Harry was leaning against him and Tom began to make Severus a cup of coffee. "Add a drop of cream please."

Tom gave him a slight smile as he added the cream. If he didn't know how his husband took his coffee by now, he was really in trouble but didn't say anything. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Let me get some coffee into me, first." Severus answered. "He kicked me a few times last night in his sleep."

"I have a bruise on my thigh." Tom said. "He had a rough night. I was going to wake you to give him a Dreamless Sleep Potion but he settled down after a few minutes."

"I will have one ready for him for tonight if he needs one." They greet Lucius and Narcissa as they came to join them for breakfast. Tom was correct about Harry not letting his stuffed animals go. Nagini even tried to lay her head on his lap to get him to pet her, Harry instead just leaned over the snake to give her a hug.

_____________________________________________________________________

Severus entered Tom's office, he saw Harry was lying on his stomach, on a mat, listening to a talking Winnie the Pooh book. Nagini was curled around Harry. Harry had his rabbit in his right hand and his snake in his left. "Tom, I need to go to Hogwarts and clear out my quarters and lab." 

"I am not sure if I can create a port-key to get you out of the wards, however, I can show you some of the secret tunnels to leave. Dumbledore doesn't know about them, so he won't think it's strange if you head to one." Tom ducked a flying book from one of the shelves. A few more books flew around the room. Severus and Tom headed towards Harry to calm his accidental magic. "I forgot he hates that name."

"I really don't want to go there but I do need my books and things." 

"You will need to be ready for anything. Rita's new story will be out tonight. Oh, Lucius had an idea regarding Harry."

"What idea?" Severus asked.

"He mentioned doing a blood adoption, it would change Harry's name, thus allowing us to do a magical restraining order. I see two possible problems. One problem is he will have my last name and Dumbledore will recognize it immediately. The second problem is your name appearing as the other parent. He might try to use you to get control over Harry by bribing the Wizengamot to force you back to Hogwarts."

"I thought about the magical restraining order, and I agree that those would be a big problem, but I also thought about Harry. If we don't get one, Molly might try to get him. If we do get one we have those problems and maybe more. I thought why not legally get your name changed to reflect your Slytherin heritage. You don't need to use the Gaunt name but Slytherin will give you some power in Wizengamot. We add Harry's seats to them, Dumbledore can't do anything about it."

"You will be fine with the last name of Slytherin?" Tom asked.

"I would be proud to have that name. I only use Snape as a cover, you know that. I would have used Riddle if I could have." Severus gave Tom a quick kiss. 

"Go and hurry back. I would like you to be back before Rita's article hits." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Lucius grinned as the owl dropped the paper on the dining room table. Harry waved his rabbit at the owl as Lucius picked the paper up. "Shall I read it out loud?" Lucius wasn't sure because Harry was still in the room if it would be a good idea.

"Let me put up a silence bubble around Harry and Nagini. We will be able to hear him if he needs anything, but they won't hear us." Tom pulled out his wand and quickly cast the spell. He saw Severus put a small piece of carrot in Harry's mouth. Harry was grinning up at Severus, Tom was thankful Harry loved vegetables, except peas.

MOLLY WEASLEY TERRORIZED A MENTALLY CHALLENGED CHILD IN DIAGON ALLEY

By: Rita Skeeter

Yesterday, to the horror of several people in Diagon Alley, Molly Weasley was tossed out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When witnesses describe what happened, I just couldn't fathom this being done to any child, never mind a mentally challenged child. The child terrorized by Molly Weasley is the nephew of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa has been seen several times shopping with the very well behaved Tinsel. Was it part of the feud that exists between the Malfoy family and Weasley family? Does Molly Weasley believes it's fine to terrorize a child because he is related to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?

Yesterday Narcissa Malfoy was doing her normal shopping for clothes for her son and nephew when Molly Weasley came into the store and waited until Narcissa was distracted from closely watching her nephew. Molly took Tinsel's stuffed rabbit from him and held it out of his reach and told the child he wouldn't get the stuffed rabbit back until he told her his name. Molly kept the stuffed rabbit out Tinsel's reach until he fell from the chair, hurting himself. Narcissa was already heading towards her nephew when he fell off the chair. She scooped up the crying boy and apparated out of the store to her own home. She cared more about making sure her nephew was taken care of than engaging Molly Weasley in any type of confrontation.

"She held his stuffed animal away from him, kept demanding his name, despite how many times he asked for his rabbit back. She tormented him into reaching for his rabbit until he fell from the chair that his aunt has always told him to sit in and not to move until they are ready to leave or I needed to measure him for clothes. He is a sweet child. He never gives me a spot of trouble when I am fitting him for his robes or clothes." Madam Malkin stated. "I was shocked to realize she was tormenting him. She is never allowed back in my shop."

"The child knows about five words. Rabbit, Papa, Father, Draco and home are the only ones I have ever heard him speak." Florean Fortescue of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour informed me when he heard what happened. "That woman, she always believes she knows how to raise a child, just because she has so many. Maybe someone should be checking on her children."

"I can't believe she did that. I saw her after she was asked to leave Madam Malkin's and she had no remorse, she actually said she would be speaking to Headmaster Dumbledore about what happened. That he would fix everything. I want to know how he exactly how he is going to fix her traumatizing a child. That boy is well behaved and always has a smile for me. He loves his rabbit, and always wants books with rabbits in them. To steal his stuffed rabbit is beyond vile." Seth Blotts of Flourish and Blotts stated.

When have we allowed anyone to terrorize a child? Why does Molly Weasley believe that we would allow that? Why does she believe that Albus Dumbledore can fix what she has done? 

I tried to speak to Tinsel's parents but was informed that they had spent most of yesterday calming their distraught son down. Molly still had his stuffed rabbit when Narcissa left the shop, so his parents had to try and calm him down without his favorite stuff toy. Any parent, I am sure, can understand their rough day after that. We were informed by Madam Malkin that she had the rabbit was going to owl it back to the family. 

"I am glad I won't be around when Dumbledore reads that. He is going to be furious, especially since he still doesn't know who Harry is or who his parents are." Severus knew the Dumbledore had a temper, one that most never saw.

Tom caressed Harry's hair. "I would love to see their faces when they read it."

"I am surprised we haven't heard screaming from that woman." Narcissa stated. "Oh, Lucius, we should make sure to block any howlers, she is famous for sending them."

"I already have. I didn't want to listen to that woman's voice. Have you made a decision about what to do with the magical restraining order?" They watched Tom remove the spell from Harry. Harry grinned at him. Severus held out a fork with some rice on it. Harry held up his rabbit as he took a bite. Severus had been feeding him while Lucius read the article.

Before they could reply, the floo chime went off. "I know it's him." Severus sneered as he put down the fork and pulled Harry into his lap. "You are done aren't you?" Harry closed his eyes and snuggled into Severus. 

"I wonder what he wants?" Narcissa asked.

"Let me go and see, you know he won't leave." Lucius got up and headed to the sitting room and no one spoke for a few minutes until Lucius came back in. "He wants to speak to Severus and Narcissa."

"Me?" Narcissa's voice showing her surprise. 

"He just asked to speak to both of you."

"Harry, can you look like Draco for Papa?" Tom asked. Harry transformed and they all headed into the sitting room, Severus carrying Harry. "You know what you are going to say?" 

"Yes, I think he will get the idea when he sees Harry in my arms." Severus quietly told him.

Narcissa put a pillow down on the hearth and sat down. "May I help you?" 

"Yes, Narcissa, I am wondering if we could speak about what happened yesterday in regards to Molly Weasley." Dumbledore voice was his grandfatherly soothing voice.

"I am unsure of what you wish to discuss, the article was very accurate in what happened." Narcissa really wondered about Dumbledore and his the light side can do no wrong attitude. "She terrorized my nephew."

"I do apologize, but surely we can work this out." 

"She would do well to be the one apologizing. There is nothing to work out, this isn't a duel or fight. I am unsure of what you wish to accomplish."

"I just want to avoid any issues between the Weasley and Malfoy family. I am sure Tinsel's parents wouldn't want to have this issue became more than it is." Dumbledore reasoned.

"I can't speak for them. I can, however, assure you that Molly Weasley better think twice before coming near my nephew again. My sister wasn't happy to hear what happened."

"He is Bellatrix's child?" Dumbledore's voice was filled with dread.

"No, but he is her nephew also." Narcissa knew Bella could never have children thanks to Frank Longbottom. 

Tom had enough and made his presence known. "He is my child, Headmaster, and I am not impressed by your involvement in this. Molly Weasley has a lot of answer for and by dragging you into this, she is turning it into something that it isn't. Please refrain from trying to involve my child in whatever you are trying to figure out."

"I have no idea of what you are speaking about." 

"Really, so your being in Lucius' floo isn't a way for you to learn who I am? My child's name? To make sure we don't press charges on Molly Weasley for terrorizing my child?" Tom asked. "You have overstepped yourself. She is the one who should be apologizing to us. She is the one who terrorized my son. I am not sure why you want to know his name or mine, but you will keep her away from us."

"I am sure we can work this out. As I was saying I didn't want this to turn into something out of control." 

"Headmaster, you have no standing here. Keep out of it." Tom walked away from the floo. 

"Lady Malfoy, perhaps you could speak to your relatives?"

"I stand with my family, as always. I believe you wish to speak to Severus?"

"Yes, please." Clearly giving up on finding out more information from them. He was going to work on his potion master now. "Severus, my boy, I got your resignation, I must say I was surprised."

Severus sighed as he sat down. Tom was holding Harry, who was watching the floo closely. "Yes, I did. I spent all night working on calming Tinsel down. Do you have any idea what that woman did to him?"

"Surely that isn't any reason to resign? I do understand you had to spend some time to calm him down. We need you back here." 

"No. I am staying with my son." Severus enjoyed the shocked look that appeared on Dumbledore's face. He wasn't worried as of this morning, Tom was now Marvolo Tomas Slytherin. They would be filing the magical restraining order on Molly as soon as Severus finished brewing the blood adoption potion.

"Your son?" Dumbledore finally recovered. "I didn't know you had a son."

"Did you ever asked? Did you ever ask any of the staff about their children? Grandchildren?" Severus knew the man never did. He remembered when Minerva tried to show him her newest grandchild and Dumbledore didn't even look at the picture and cut her off when she went to tell him about her newest grandson.

Dumbledore didn't answer that. "Your contract isn't up."

"If you read my contract, you would know I had added that I can leave for an emergency. I have done that." The true meaning of the term didn't mean he could quit, but he was a Slytherin and knew he could use it that way. "My son needs me."

"Severus, you know why I need you here." Dumbledore didn't want to inform them that Severus was his spy. He needed Severus to spy on the Dark Lord when he returned.

"You should have controlled Molly. Now, if you don't mind, you interrupted our meal. We haven't had our pudding as of yet." Severus got up. "Good night." He shut down the floo before Dumbledore could speak again.

"Lucius, after we do the blood adoption, we will need you to file the magical restraining order. I already had my name changed this afternoon. We just need to do the adoption and get Harry's new name." Tom told the blond man.

"I will have the papers already." Lucius answered.


	8. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed to add the blood adoption so if you read yesterday's update (10 July) than you need to know the chapters were changed around.

Everyone was sitting in the sitting room, with Harry next to Severus. "Harry, your father and I want to do a blood adoption." Tom looked to Severus for help in getting Harry to understanding what they were going to do.

"Harry, your Papa and I love you, you are our son, you know that, but we want to make sure no one can take you from us." Severus added.

Harry disappeared. "Under his bed." Tom sighed and together Severus and Tom headed up to Harry's room. They entered the room and laid down on the floor, looking under the bed and saw Harry lying there with his stuffed animals surrounding him. Nagini followed them and slithered under the bed with Harry.

"Harry, no one is going to take you from us." Tom wanted to strangle some Order members right now. It was times like this that he wished Dumbledore was in front of him so he could kill the man.

"We promise, what we want to do is make sure you are protected." Severus looked at Tom and could tell the man wanted to kill Dumbledore. He personally wanted to give the man a potion to have him experience everything that Harry had endured at the hands of those muggles.

"We will make sure that nosy bad woman can't get near you again." Tom added. They saw Harry look up at them, his face reflecting that he liked that idea.

"If we do the blood adoption, we can make sure she stays away." Severus gave Harry a slight smile. "How about you come out from under there and we do the adoption. After that we can do down to the stables, I need to get some potion ingredients from the rabbits. I need some fur from two different rabbits, you can pick out which ones I will remove a small bit from." 

Harry crawled towards Severus. Once out from under the bed, he held his arms up, Severus picked him up. "You will need to walk to the stables." 

Harry laid his head down on Severus' shoulder, as Severus started to head out of the room. Tom stopped at the door and gave them each a kiss. Harry got a kiss on his temple, Severus got one on his cheek. "I will go with you. I want to see how Noir is doing, she is due any day now."

Noir was one of their horses and the daughter of Midnight. They had been taking turns at night making sure the mare wouldn't have any issues when it came time for her to delivery. They headed back down to the sitting room. They found the Malfoy family engaged in a game of cards. 

"Ready?" Narcissa asked as they entered. 

"Yes, I believe so." Tom answered as Severus resumed his seat on the couch.

"The potion is on the table. It just needs our blood." Severus said. They watched Tom has he added three drops of blood. Tom took a clean pin and brought the potion closer to Severus. Severus held out his hand, Tom cleaned Severus' finger and struck the pin into his finger. Severus dropped his three drops of his blood into the potion. 

"Harry, you need to drink this for us." Tom instructed, holding the potion out. "We can't spell it into you, you need to drink this willingly."

Harry looked at his animals his hands and instead opened his mouth. "Well, that is willing." Narcissa had wondered how they were going to get Harry to let go of his animals. He still wouldn't let them go. 

"You know he wasn't going to let them go." Lucius commented.

Tom held the vial up to Harry's mouth and Harry put it in his mouth and Tom tilted the vial back. "That is my good boy." Severus whispered into Harry's ear.

They watched the magic of the potion change Harry, his hair became almost black like Severus', his eyes went to a deeper, darker shade of green and he seemed to grow a bit in height. Not enough to make a huge difference but they were happy to see him grow. 

"How are we going to get his name?" Lucius asked. 

The adults looked at each other. Harry would have to tell them, but he wasn't speaking. They couldn't believe they hadn't thought of that. They had been so set on getting the magical restraining order and Tom's name they didn't remember that aspect of the blood adoption. "Goblins?" Severus finally asked. 

"An Inheritance Test should provide us with his name." Tom agreed. "Harry, can you look like your father?"

Severus looked at Tom. "Albus will hear about a blond boy looking like Draco at Gringotts. He won't expect a miniature you." Tom answered the unasked question and used Albus instead of Dumbledore because he didn't want Harry to have an accidental magic outburst.

"I have the paperwork here, we can fill it out there and have them file it, they can bury the adoption and I can file the magical restraining order tomorrow." Lucius said.

___________________________________________________________________

The small group made their way to Gringotts. Harry was sleeping in Severus' arms. "It's times like this I am glad he can use that gift."

"I agree." Tom quietly said. They were in the Leaky Cauldron and while it wasn't crowded, they didn't want to draw too much attention towards them. It was too early for the dinner crowd but too late for the lunch crowd.

They didn't speak as they walked towards the bank, each on guard, making sure there weren't any Order members watching them. "Isn't that the wolf?" Lucius asked as they were almost to the bank.

Severus glanced to where Lucius had indicated. "Yes, under a very bad glamour." 

"He is coming over here." Narcissa was surprised. She certainly wasn't expecting to that.

"Severus." Remus Lupin greeted him. "Lucius, Narcissa, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"We have some family business to attend to, Lupin." Severus sneered. He felt Harry wake up and look at Remus. Harry buried his face in Severus' neck. He was thankful that they already did the blood adoption as the wolf would have smelled it was Harry if they hadn't. Though he wondered if Harry would have done something if the wolf did notice. 

"I heard you resigned." Lupin said as he headed towards the bank, expecting them to follow. "I was heading to the bank myself." He kept looking at Tom, waiting to be introduced.

"I did." Severus snapped. He knew the wolf was lying, he wasn't heading to the bank when they saw him. He had been on guard duty in the Alley.

"If you excuse us, we have an appointment." Tom said, cutting Lupin off before he could speak again. Tom didn't bother to hide his annoyance towards the wolf. They headed straight towards Ironclaw's office. They knocked and heard the enter. "I do apologize Ironclaw, for not making an appointment or letting you know we were here, but an Order member was outside."

"I understand, we have had them watching here for a few weeks. Dumbledore has been a bit of a nuisance." Ironclaw responded. "What can I help you with today?"

"We need an Inheritance Test, we did a blood adoption and well Harry isn't speaking, so we need to know his new name." Tom explained.

"We can do that, I am also assuming you would like for it to be filed in the daily filings so that you can file the magical restraining order against Molly Weasley?" Ironclaw knew that this group of people knew that the goblins had no use for Dumbledore and his Order. 

"Yes." Tom looked at Severus, Severus was moving his cloak over Harry, allowing him to get warmer under the cloak.

"I just need a few drops of blood." Ironclaw said as he began to get out all the required items. He pulled out a clear crystal, a blank spelled piece of parchment and the enchanted bowl. He gathered up the ingredients and ground them in the bowl. "Please add three drops of blood of his blood into the bowl."

"Harry, we need you to wake up for us." Severus said. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. "Papa is going to take some of your blood like he did earlier from me."

Tom took the pin from Ironclaw and Harry held out his finger for Tom. "You are my good boy." He held the bowl out to catch the blood.

They watched Ironclaw do the ritual and spill the potion over the parchment.

Julian "Tinsel" Marvolo Severus Slytherin

Father: Marvolo Tomas Slytherin  
Father: Severus Tobias Slytherin

Titles:

Slytherin-heir  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Peverell  
Potter  
Black  
Prince-heir  
Evans

"It says Tinsel." Narcissa smiled. No one wasn't expecting the nickname to appear. She would write to Draco and let him know, she knew he would tell Blaise and Theo.

"Can we use this to allow Tom use Harry's seats?" Lucius was looking at the results.

"Yes, even though there wasn't a Will for Harry Potter, the line of ascension will make it possible. While Dumbledore has been trying to claim the seats, he hasn't been able to gain control over them." Ironclaw answered and ducked as a book went flying over his head. Tom caught the book.

"Sorry Ironclaw, he has accidental magic when you say that name. He is fine if he doesn't hear it." Severus responded. 

"I understand, we have had accidental magic displayed in here before. Now, if you wait until the restraining order is filed, it will give us time to create a way for you to use the seats without concern." Ironclaw answered. "We just need to change the vaults and the paperwork to reflect the new name."

"Please do so, let us know when we can take the proxies on the seats." Tom answered. "I already planned on using my own seats along with Severus'." 

"Yes, he was very unhappy to hear he lost those seats." Ironclaw responded. 

"Thank you Ironclaw, how much do we owe?" Tom asked.

"Ten Galleons, I will remove from your main vault as usual." Ironclaw tilted his head. "If you wish you may use our floo to leave."

"We would appreciate it." Lucius answered. "I really don't want to know who might be out front waiting for us."

"We will be handling them." Ironclaw grinned.

Tom and Severus were grinning as they headed to the floo. There wasn't any way for Dumbledore to take their son if he ever found out who he really was. Not that he would be able to now even if he managed to get a sample of his blood.


	9. Taking Charge

Draco arrived home for the weekend. He had been called into the Headmaster's office yesterday. He wasn't very happy with the old fart and he knew no one else would when he would tell them what happened. "Draco." Narcissa greeted him in the foyer, giving him a hug. 

"Mother, where is everyone?" Draco was usually greeted by Tinsel at least.

"Severus and Tom took Harry out for a ride, I believe they got delayed, as they should have been back by now. Your Father should be here any minute, he was at the Ministry." It had only been a week since Severus quit and the Headmaster been almost daily at the Ministry trying to get Severus forced to return to Hogwarts. It hadn't worked.

"I got called into Dumbledore's office yesterday." 

"Why?" Severus asked coming into the foyer. "I apologize for being late, Harry was petting Midnight and Zeus after our ride."

"Zeus let him?" Draco was a bit surprised. Zeus only behaved for Severus and had little patience with others. He was the horse version of Severus.

"Surprisingly, he does." Severus had no illusions of what his horse was like. They hadn't wanted Harry near Zeus but the horse surprised them when he nicked a carrot from Harry as Harry was trying to feed Tom's horse, Midnight. 

"What happened Draco?" Tom was joining them. Harry was right behind him. Tom called Harry his shadow.

Harry latched onto Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "The Headmaster pulled me into his office. It seems he thought he could give me some truth serum and tried to actually use Legilimens on me when I refused his tea."

No one said anything for a few seconds until Narcissa recovered. "What was he hoping to accomplish?"

"I am not sure, but he asked me what Tinsel's name was and who Uncle Severus was married to." Draco stated. "I was able to kick him out before he got to see anything, I was so surprised I wasn't expecting him to do that."

"I wouldn't have expected that either." Tom replied. 

"There is more?" Severus asked. "Harry, can you let Draco go? Let's head to the study." Harry was still carrying his stuffed animals around, so tonight they would have to wash the horse hair out of them after Harry fell asleep.

"Yes, he tried to say he was just wondering and wanting to make sure you were safe." Draco answered. "He thinks his memory charmed worked on me."

"He what?" Lucius said as he entered the study. "I am going to kill the man." Lucius sat down. "Tell me what happened."

Draco repeated what he said earlier. "I am not sure if he will ask Theo or Blaise, but their Vow will protect them." Severus said.

"Bad man calling." Harry said, shocking them. He hadn't spoken before now.

"Harry?" Tom asked, pulling him into his lap. Harry tilted his head up and looked at Tom. "Can you tell me what you mean?" They didn't get an answer, Harry just curled into Tom and closed his eyes. 

"How did it go at the Ministry?" Severus ran a hand down Harry's back.

"All of the seats are now assigned. Fudge was elated by the news. He really believes the Headmaster is trying to take over the Ministry." Lucius answered. 

They heard the floo chime. Lucius looked at Narcissa as they heard. "Severus." 

"I can't believe him." Narcissa said. 

They all headed to the parlor and took a seat. Tom was holding a sleepy Harry as Severus put a pillow down on the hearth and sat down. "Albus." Severus answered the floo.

"I am wondering if you can please step through. I need to speak to you." Dumbledore requested.

"No. I am busy." Severus responded. 

"It's important Severus." They could see Dumbledore was watching everyone in the room. "I need to speak to you, it concerns the Ministry."

"If you're referencing the fact that my seats are now assigned to my husband, we don't have anything to speak about. If you are referring to the fact that you used my seats without my permission then we have a lot to speak about, including you returning my funds." 

Dumbledore appeared surprised but recovered. "I was only following what your grandfather wanted."

"I read his Will." Severus really wanted to hex the man, or even give him a very painful curse. "My seats are staying assigned to my husband."

"I would like to speak to you about the restraining order served to Molly. Was that really necessary?" Dumbledore decided to change his tactics.

Tom glared but didn't say anything as Severus answered. "She tormented my son. She is lucky I am not pressing charges on her." Severus gave Lucius a quick look, he had an idea and wondered if it would be possible.

"I am sure it wasn't that bad." Dumbledore responded. "You know Molly, she would never hurt anyone."

"I don't know, Narcissa's memory along with the what was in the paper made it clear that wasn't the case." Severus informed him. "Now is there anything else Albus? Draco just got home and as you can see Tinsel isn't feeling well, so we need to take care of him."

"Of course, but I would like to speak to you Severus, concerning another matter when you have some time." Dumbledore told him.

Severus ignored him and just closed the floo. "You know what he wants to speak to you about?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, he is wanting to find out what side Tom is going to take in his voting and try to get control of my seats again." Severus answered. "However, I did have another idea while speaking to him."

"Oh?" Tom asked.

"Yes, can we sue Molly for damages?" Severus asked.

Lucius had a feral grin appear on his face. "I already drew up the paperwork. I was going to speak to you about it later. I thought it would be a good way to give Dumbledore something else to dwell on."

"Do it." Tom peered down at Harry. He gave Severus a slight nudge and quietly said "how did he know Dumbledore was going to floo?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the question. "I am not sure. The Potters don't have that skill, I don't think Lily did." 

"In a way she did. I remember you complaining about how she knew things at times." Lucius responded.

Severus thought for a few minutes and smiled as he remembered some of the things his best friend had known. "I see you are remembering some of them." Tom gave him a quick kiss. When they had first got together, Tom had been jealous of Lily, thinking Severus was in love with the woman, he loved her but wasn't in love. That made all the difference to Tom. 

"So you think he got the gift?" Narcissa asked. 

"I wouldn't be surprised, I don't think it's as developed as Lily's was, but he seemed to have a knack during his first year." Severus answered.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Papa!" Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

Severus peered down the stairwell. "What are you doing downstairs, I thought you were with your Papa in our bedroom." 

"Papa!" Harry yelled again. 

Tom came out of their bedroom. "Harry, why are you downstairs, it's too early to be up."

"Papa!" Harry headed away from the stairs. 

"We better go and see what is going on." Severus responded. 

"I agree, he has never done that. Though it's nice to hear him speak again." Harry hadn't spoken except for last weekend when he said that Dumbledore would be flooing. They headed down the stairs and saw Nagini and Harry were waiting for them. 

~Come quickly, something is wrong with the horse.~ Nagini hissed.

~What is wrong?~ Tom asked, glancing at Severus. "Something is wrong with the horse."

~I don't know, I am not a healer.~ Nagini hissed.

Harry was clearly getting antsy as he was waiting for them to follow him. Severus picked him up and they headed to the stables. They could hear one of the mares moaning. "She is having her foal." Severus grinned, relieve flooding through them. 

They quietly approached the stall and moved the hanging blanket aside and saw Lucius was already in the stall, helping the mare. "She is almost ready." Lucius said. "I see my assistant went and got you." He gave them a small grin.

"How did he know?" Tom asked.

"He didn't. I was heading out to the stable and saw Nagini coming out of your room. Harry had opened the door. He saw me, and noticing how I was dressed, followed me." Lucius answered. "She has been in labor all night." 

"He has been here all night?" Severus asked. 

"Yes, he fell asleep on the bale of hay." Lucius answered. He pointed to a blanket covered bale of hay.

Tom and Severus exchanged a small grin. They weren't surprised that Harry would prefer to sleep in the stable so he didn't miss the new foal. They spent the next few hours helping the mare that Draco called Noir. Narcissa brought them some breakfast and stayed for a bit. Harry cleaned up the rabbits with Tom as they waited. Shortly before lunch, the newest addition to the stable was born. A new black colt joined their collection of pets. "Horse." Harry said.

"I think we can do a better name than that, Harry." Severus commented, ignoring the looks from everyone else, as Narcissa laughed. 

"Bella." Lucius groaned, knowing Bella kept telling Harry that a horse was coming out of the pregnant mare.

"Well, we have a Noir, how about a Cheval Noir?" Tom said. 

"Black horse in French doesn't make it a better name." Narcissa commented. 

"Horse." Harry demanded.

"Well, it looks like we have his name, Cheval Noir." Lucius stated. They watched the new colt, nuzzle into Harry as Harry was petting the new colt. Noir didn't seem to mind Harry being around her baby.

__________________________________________________________________________

"So how is he doing on speaking?" Poppy asked as she took her tea.

"He has spoken just twice in the last month. Once when Dumbledore was flooed, then about a week later when Cheval was born." Tom told her.

"I can't believe you name a horse, horse in French." Poppy laughed.

"Blame our son." Severus informed her, laughing a bit at the same time. They knew they were giving in to Harry and spoiling him in so many ways but as long as he didn't act like a spoiled brat they were fine with it. They also felt he needed some spoiling.

"News for you, Albus had a fit about you pressing for damages regarding Harry. He was already upset about the seat change. He actually told Minerva that he was sure he would be able to get you back at Hogwarts. Minerva has been filling in for the NEWT and OWL level potion class, I have been doing the beginners. Filius and everyone else has been filling in for the others, originally Albus was doing it, but after three explosions in the same day, Minerva banned him. She has been looking for your replacement."

"Well, at least it's not him teaching them." Severus commented.

"Also interesting, I am not sure what this means but he has been going on about the Wizengamot. Minerva said he has been at Gringotts a lot."

"He has been trying to get the Potter and Black seats assigned to him." Tom told her. 

"Yes, in regards to that, he is working on clearing Sirius' name." 

"That won't matter. Sirius lost the seats before he was even sent to Azkaban. His parents disowned him, leaving Reggie the seats. Reggie is the one who left them to Harry. When Sirius informed him that he did a blood adoption on Harry. Reggie wanted to keep them out of Sirius' hands." Tom explained.

Poppy grinned. "He also has some weird idea of getting Severus' contract revoked. I know it won't work, Minerva even told him that. He is also gathering his Order again, he asked me to join. I said I would think about it."

"I am not going to ask you to join and spy. If you want that is fine, but Poppy you are doing a lot for us as it is." Tom told her.

"Thank you, but I only told him that so it would believable when I said yes. He needs to go, and I want to make sure he and his cronies who know the truth go with him." Poppy responded.

Harry came into the room with Narcissa following behind him. "I am sorry, I didn't know you were in here. We just got back from the bookstore." 

Harry climbed into Severus' lap and held up a book. "Rabbits From Around The World." Severus read the title. "I thought you had this book."

"No, he has one of the different breeds here in the United Kingdom." Tom answered. "That is one of the books we thought about getting him."

"I believe you most likely know every single rabbit book by now." Poppy grinned.

"Tell me about it." Severus muttered but loud enough for them to hear him.

"Well, I best be heading back, I told Minerva I was only going to check on a patient." Poppy stood up. "It was a pleasure as always, I will check back next week? If you need me, you know where I will be."

"Thank you, Poppy." Tom rose and started to escort the woman to the floo. "I do appreciate all you have done." He told her at the floo.

"Tom, I am going to say this because I think you need to hear it. I know I urged Severus to check on Harry, did you ever wonder why?" 

"No, I honestly never thought of that." Tom answered. "I had been so worried about making sure Harry was taken care of."

"I did it because I knew you were still alive. I knew Severus would bring Harry to you and that you would protect him. Severus loves you and never stopped. I knew you would keep them both safe and do something to stop Albus."

Tom didn't hide his surprise. "You knew?"

"I have been healing Severus for years, when I do a full scan, you would be surprised what appears." Poppy told him as if that explained everything and it did.

Tom laughed. "Thank you, Poppy. You gave me a wonderful son and my husband back, I was so worried about him being there."

"I was too, Albus used him dreadfully."

Tom leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "If you ever need anything."

"I know and you are doing more than he ever did to fix our world. That abuse bill you had Lucius put up last year is one example. Now I best be going. I want to be back before the Quidditch practice starts." She took some floo powder. "Leaky Cauldron." She stepped into the floo and disappeared. 

"It appears she surprised you." Narcissa said from the doorway.

"She did." Tom responded. 

"Come, let's get Harry cleaned up, dinner will be soon." Narcissa linked her arm with Tom's "I am glad she sent Severus and you to get Harry."

Tom groaned, he should have known Narcissa would know.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Tom." Severus whispered into Tom's ear. 

"Hmm." Tom's hand moved as if to bat an annoyance away. 

"Our brat is incoming." Severus informed him, he summoned them some sleep pants. He could hear Harry opening their door. 

"Sleep." Tom muttered. It had been a long day for him. He had spent the morning in the Wizengamot, listening to Dumbledore try and get Harry and Severus' seats back. When he got outvoted, he tried to get Severus' contract reinstated. Tom was able to put that fire out by using the article about Molly, with the magical restraining order.

Severus held up the quilt as Harry appeared next to him. "Come on Brat, my side, your Papa is asleep." Severus helped him get into the bed. Their bed was slightly higher off of the floor and Harry had a harder time getting into it. 

"Papa?" Harry asked peeking at Tom over Severus'. He was lying across Severus' chest.

"Harry?" Tom turned his head and saw Harry looking at him. "What is wrong?" Worry laced his voice.

"I think Nagini is out hunting." Severus answered him. Harry crawled over Severus and settled down between them, his head was on Tom's pillow but his body was pressed against Severus'. "How is that position even comfortable?" Severus asked, looking at the twisted form of their son.

Harry grinned at him, closed his eyes, with his stuffed animals close to his chest. "I have no idea." Tom told Severus. "Can we discuss his weird sleeping positions in the morning?"

"Yes, Love, now go back to sleep. I will take care of him tonight." Severus gave him a quick kiss. He moved Harry into a better position, wrapped him in his arms. "Sleep, my Brat."

Harry grinned at him. "Hug?"

Severus gave him a slight squeeze. "Hug." Severus was hoping this was a start of Harry speaking more.


	10. Yule Time Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule in what would have been Harry's fifth year

Tom was standing next to Lucius and Narcissa as they waited for the train to arrive. "Wolf bad." Harry laid his head down on Tom's shoulder. 

They looked at Harry. "Tinsel?" Tom asked. They had seen the Order members stationed on the platform again, what the Order didn't know was that there were a lot of Death Eaters also stationed on the platform as well. All of them keeping a careful eye on the Order members.

"Hello again. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Are you waiting for Severus?" Remus Lupin greeted them. 

"No." Tom turned his back to Lupin. 

"Mr. Lupin, may I help you?" Lucius asked.

"I only came over to say hi. After all, I did read about your nephew and saw him at Gringotts." Remus smiled at them. Harry pulled his rabbit closer to him as the loudspeaker announced the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. "I bet you are excited about Yule and seeing Draco." Remus went to touch Harry only to be met with a barrier preventing that.

"Mr. Lupin, please don't touch him. After your friend, Mrs. Weasley, terrorized my child, he uses accidental magic to keep people he doesn't know away from him." Tom turned back around to face Lupin. 

"I do apologize, I didn't mean to scare the boy." Remus said. "He is just so cute. He looks like Draco did when he was younger."

"We are aware of how my son looks." Tom really wanted to curse the man. Lupin was one of the ones that allowed the abuse to continue at the Dursley home. 

"Draco." Harry stated as he saw Draco coming towards them. "Down." He turned his face towards Tom, looking at him to let him down. 

"No, you stay with me." Tom was proud that Harry didn't struggle or try to get down, but instead asked. 

"Draco?" Harry asked, looking towards Draco walking towards them, with Blaise and Theo.

"He can hold you when he gets over here." 

"Father, Mother, Uncle, and my favorite little cousin." Draco greeted his parents. "May I hold him?" 

"Yes, he has been eager to see you." Tom handed Harry over to him. 

"Rabbit." Harry showed Draco his rabbit.

Draco smiled at Harry. "Father, my trunk is in my pocket, so I am ready to go." Draco ignored Lupin standing there.

"Very good, we have reservations for dinner. Good day, Mr. Lupin." As a family, they turned and started walking towards the apparition point. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Severus was sitting on the floor, trying to teach Harry how to spell simple words with his blocks when Harry tilted his head. "Bad man floo." 

Severus groaned. "Tom, he is going to appear in the floo soon."

"What could he possibly want now?" They were in Tom's office. Tom had arrived home from the Ministry after another failed attempt by Dumbledore to try and find out who Harry was. He had been demanding the opening of Harry's estate for them to declare who was now Lord Potter or Black. 

"Most likely since he got Sirius freed, he is wanting to find out if Draco or Narcissa have control over the Black seats." Lucius answered as he entered the room. "He is in the floo."

"Harry warned us. Who is he wanting to speak with?" Severus was enjoying not working at Hogwarts any longer. He got to spend every day with his son and work on potions at the same time. 

"You. I tried to tell him you were busy, but he is insisting that he speak to you."

Severus groaned as he got up. "You want to join me in this?" He would inform Tom afterward if he didn't join them.

"Yes, Harry, look like Draco." They headed to the family room to attempt to find out what they old coot wanted.

"Good afternoon, I am sorry for interrupting your holiday, but I was wondering if I may speak to Severus." Dumbledore was trying to look around the family room. 

"How can I help you, Albus?" Severus asked as he took a seat on the hearth.

"Do you have a moment to step through?" 

"Not really, I am busy, we're teaching Tinsel how to read." 

"How delightful. My boy, I do need to speak to you, it's really urgent." 

"You may as well speak to me here, I will inform my husband." Severus wondered if Dumbledore would ever realize the truth.

"This is more of a private thing. Something we have been working on for years." Dumbledore told him. 

Severus realized what Dumbledore wanted to speak to him about and turned to Tom. "Would you mind continuing Tinsel's lesson without me? I need to speak to him." 

"We will be in my office." Tom went to the door and turned as he exited and mouthed "order?"

Severus gave him a slight tip of his head to let him know that was what Dumbledore wanted to speak to him about. After the door closed Severus slightly prepared himself for the mental onslaught that was known as Dumbledore. "Albus, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Remus thinks he might have a lead on Harry, I need you to help him check it out." 

"What lead?" Severus asked as he slammed down the panic that surged forth at those words. He knew Remus didn't know his son was really Harry. Remus would have made a scene on the platform if that true.

"We went to Gringotts, someone has taken his seats, they won't let us know who, so that means that Harry has to be alive. We believe he is most likely hiding at one of the Potter estates. Most are under a Fidelius Charm, but Remus knows of several of them. Mind you not all, but most of them."

Severus wanted to laugh but refrained. "You do realize someone taking those seats doesn't mean that Potter is alive. It might mean that the line of ascension was accepted, as you previously spoke of." 

"If that were true, the new Lord would have been presented at the Wizengamot, the only new Lord was your husband, with his seats and the Prince ones and that has been over six months." Dumbledore informed him. "So Harry has to be alive."

"Albus, I am not going on a wild goose chase with that wolf, on some false idea based off of the desire for Potter to be alive. You know he is deceased, it's been over two years, almost three." He wondered how Dumbledore found out the seats were assigned. Granted Tom had the proxy on them and had since they originally went to Gringotts. He would have to mention this to Tom and see if someone in that department knew the answer.

"We can't give up. You know he is our only hope of defeating your Master, my boy." Dumbledore tried to sound sad at those words but Severus knew he didn't say Voldemort because he wanted Severus to fall in line, not because he cared about the reaction the mark gave at hearing the name Voldemort.

"No. I have a sick child who is slowly getting better. I am teaching him how to read, I am developing potions, I am not going to endanger my new life on the false ideas you have." Severus told the man. "You know the prophecy was fulfilled."

"Severus, I really need you to return, you know I need your special skills for when your Master returns." Dumbledore tried.

"No. Albus, I already gave you my reasons. If the Dark Lord does return then I will resume spying, but I won't return to Hogwarts. Lucius and I support my husband and we will do whatever is necessary, with my husband, to stop our world from being destroyed." There put that in your lemon drops and suck them. "I will also tell you, I wasn't impressed with the wolf showing up on the platform and trying to figure out information regarding my family." 

"You know the Order members guard the Express. Remus just happened to volunteer." Dumbledore answered.

"Keep him away from my family, Albus. One Order member already caused a major setback in my son's healing, I don't want another one." Severus warned.

"That was just a slight misunderstanding, surely you can understand that." 

Severus wanted to strangle the man with his own beard. "No it wasn't, she held his rabbit away from him. I saw the memory, she caused him to fall." Severus snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose and reigned in his temper. "I won't speak of this again, the restraining order stays on her."

Dumbledore clearly selected to ignore the warning. "Severus, you know Molly wouldn't hurt a child."

"Enough. Either change the subject or this conversation is over."

"Will you go with Remus? Please. I really need your expertise." Dumbledore almost sounded like he was whining.

"I gave you my answer. Next subject." 

"You have a Vow to protect Harry, we need to find him and protect him. The Blood Wards have already fallen at his relative's house, but we can set up a new one and add a Fidelius Charm, with some modifications to it, to allow muggles to find the house."

"I can't believe you. You expect to return Harry to his abusive relatives, if he was even alive, which he isn't. How do you plan on getting them out of jail? You saw the memories of the abuse."

"Well, if Harry is alive, he can rescind the charges and return to them."

"You are batty, cracked, senile, you have no marbles left, you are short all of the cards in the deck, you need a white jacket that will allow you to hug yourself." Severus couldn't believe the man.

"Severus, it makes sense."

"No it doesn't. I will tell you right now, if, and I do mean if, you manage to produce Harry Potter, I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't get returned to his relatives. I will drag you into court and I will show them this conversation if I have to, in order to keep whatever fake Harry Potter you produce." Severus froze. "Sweet Merlin, that is what you plan on doing. You plan on creating a new Harry Potter."

"We need Harry to unite the light, to be seen as a way out of the dark." 

"You're barmy, totally and utterly barmy. You will not do that. I mean it, Albus. The very idea of it, alone, should make you realize how dangerously close you are to becoming what you claim the Dark Lord is. You are trying to control our world, and you are doing whatever you feel necessary in order to do it."

Dumbledore glared at him. "I see you aren't willing to aid in this endeavor."

"It isn't an endeavor, you are planning on deceiving the wizarding world. You are planning on stealing the seats of Harry Potter, all so you can stay in charge." Severus couldn't believe the man. "I am not sure who has or had the biggest ego, you or the Dark Lord." He was going to have to tell Tom and Lucius. They were going to have to go to Gringotts and make sure that everything was blood protected. 

"Severus, it's the only option. We have to defeat Tom, to protect our world." 

"You know what, if you get Minerva, Poppy, Moody, and Kingsley to agree to this, without potions or compulsion charm or any type of coercion from you, I will do it." Severus told the man. "I will test them." He warned.

Dumbledore looked surprised for about three seconds. "Fine." 

Severus really wondered about the man now. There was no way that he could or would get those four to agree. "I mean it Albus, and I won't take the word of Molly, Granger, Doge, Pogemore, or any other Weasley."

"I said fine and I will get them to agree without any spells or potions." 

"We will see. Now I am going to go and join my family if there isn't anything else."

"No, I will let you know when you can test them."

"Do that." Severus stood up and closed down the floo. He made his way back to Tom's office, via Lucius' and grabbed Narcissa from the sunroom. They had a lot to talk about.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Lucius quickly entered the family room, seeing Narcissa decorating the tree. "I couldn't find Harry." He told her.

"He is with Severus and Tom down in the lab. They thought it would be a good distraction while we did the tree. Draco already knows we are decorating so he went to visit Blaise and Theo at Maria's manor." Narcissa answered. "I had the tree base made especially for our trees in the future."

"Good, last year he managed to knock it down twice." Lucius said.

"I am aware, which is why I had this one made. There are spells on it to prevent it from allowing it to leave the floor without releasing the spells." Narcissa answered.

"How much tinsel did you buy this year?"

"Not as much as last year, we still had some packages that we never opened. Severus and Tom reminded me about their nightly removal of the tinsel from his hand. I got a package of some different colored strands."

"He will enjoy that." Lucius told her. "How much longer?"

"Almost done." Narcissa answered. "I just need to add the last of the ornaments. I told Severus I would let them know when I was finished."

______________________________________________________________________

"Add the seeds one at a time." Severus instructed Harry.

Harry slowly dropped the seeds into the cauldron, one at a time. When it didn't explode he beamed a smile at Severus. "Very well done." Tom told him.

They so far made a bunch of easy potions that no matter what Harry did, wouldn't cause the cauldron to explode. The potions might fail but nothing scary or dangerous would happen. "Good job, you can wrap this up and give it to Narcissa for Yule, after it sets. She likes the smell of Honeysuckles." Severus said. They were finishing making Narcissa some soap. They already made shampoo for Draco and Lucius.

"You want to make some candy next?" Tom asked. "Your father has a great number of potions that will make some candy, including chocolate. You can give some to Blaise and Theo."

"Presents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, for presents." Severus told him. 

They got another one of Harry's smiles. Severus handed him some clover. "Now drop one of clover in as I stir and when I say."

Harry leaned over the cauldron and waited for his instructions. Soon they had Harry's presents all finished and waiting to be wrapped. "You can wrap them tomorrow after everything sets and cools off." Severus told him. 

"I believe it's time for dinner." Tom told him. "Let's get cleaned up."


	11. Dumbledore An Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter of what would have been Harry's fifth year

Lucius stormed into the Manor, followed by Tom. Black clouds and thunderstorms would have followed them, but they were afraid to, as they quickly made their way to Tom's office, but seeing Harry with Severus on the couch, changed their moods. "I take it that Albus tried something?" Severus asked, seeing their moods changed, but he heard them walking and Lucius' cane made a lot of noise.

"Ironclaw had some interesting news." Tom said as he took his seat. "Albus visited him again yesterday."

"What did he do now?" Severus looked down at Harry who was holding his book, clearly wondering what got his Papa upset. Harry got off of the couch and walked to Tom. 

Tom pushed away from his desk and put Harry on his lap, he gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Ironclaw said he plans to bring Harry Potter to the Wizengamot tomorrow."

"He really is going to go with that plan?" Severus thought the man decided against it when he informed Poppy what was said, she told him that none of the staff had heard him mention it. 

"Yes, he has Black, Lupin and the Weasleys backing him." Lucius informed him. He really couldn't believe man was going to try this stunt after the warning Severus issued.

"What did Ironclaw say?" Severus asked. "Do you think we could slip a few potions into his lemon drops?" He wondered out loud, earning a snicker from the other two.

"It appears that he is going to demand access to the vault information to figure out who has the lordships. He is going to demand they be returned to his fake Harry Potter and using Harry's Power of Attorney to gain control." Lucius stated.

"I know you have a plan to stop this." Severus stated. He knew his husband and Lucius already worked it out.

"Yes, the blood protection is still on the vaults, so they are safe, we also added my blood to them. Ironclaw and with three other account managers are going to arrive tomorrow and dispute the fake Harry Potter and demand an Inheritance Test. When he refuses to allow it to happen, they are going to submit the activity that Dumbledore had been doing on Harry's account originally. They are going to submit the muggle's memories and several students memories, who will remain nameless, of the variety of events that happened during Harry's first year and over the years." Tom answered.

"Do you really think he will be allowed to refuse the Inheritance Test?" Severus asked.

"Not if we can help it. I am going to speak to Amelia and make sure it happens." Lucius responded.

"Rabbit." Harry said to Tom.

"Give me a few more minutes to speak to your father, then we can go and take care of the rabbits." Tom was exhausted, but the rabbits were something they did together every day and he wasn't going to change that. He also acknowledged that there would be days like this when he didn't feel like doing the rabbits, but he brought the rabbits. "How did he do with his reading?"

"He spelled cat and was able to switch letters around to spell words that rhymed." Severus replied. They had been spending a good deal of time spelling with the blocks but Harry enjoyed it and was learning slowly. 

"Saying the words yet?" Lucius asked.

"No, but Narcissa is up in the attic looking for some books that sounded words out for Draco when he was learning." Severus informed them. "She said they might just need the charms refreshed." 

They heard a knock on the office door and Tom said "enter." Poppy entered the office and was clearly vexed by what she had just experienced. 

"Albus?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that man actually had the nerve to bring a fake Harry Potter into my Infirmary and demand that I find a way to make him able to pass an Inheritance Test." Poppy huffed as she sat down.

"I think I heard you wrong." Lucius said. "I could have sworn you just said he wants you to create a way to get the fake Harry Potter to pass an Inheritance Test."

"I did. Apparently, after he spoke to you last week, he went to Kingsley to try and find out what would be required for Harry Potter to return to the land of the living. Kingsley explained how an Inheritance Test would be demanded, and that there would need to be several supporters who knew Harry Potter to step forward." Poppy answered. "I need a drink."

Severus didn't comment but got up and pour Poppy a drink, as Tom sighed. "The man is clearly an idiot." Lucius said finally. 

"I know you have a way to stop this from happening, but I am going to put in a request for you to make sure you damage the man's name, get Black some help, he is still affected by those Dementors and Tom, get him fined." Poppy said.

Lucius leaned forward. "Black never got any help after he was released?" 

"No. Albus only did it as a way of trying to get the Black seats, he doesn't care about him, but he is worse than his sixteen-year-old self ever was." Poppy told them. "He keeps thinking Harry is James. Keeps calling him James when he speaks about him."

Tom grinned. "That is going to help us a lot." 

"How?" Poppy asked. 

"Black only saw Harry Potter when he was a baby, he doesn't even know what Harry even looked like when he came to Hogwarts. Now when he goes to speak he confuses them. If we ask enough questions, he will refer to him as James. If we ask the correct questions, it will become clear that Albus only got him out to get those seats, you know Black will mention them." Tom explained. They found if they added Potter when speaking about Dumbledore's Harry versus their son, it made it easier on their son since he didn't know they were talking about him. They also still couldn't say Dumbledore, so Albus was how they referred to the crazy old coot.

"If you mention the seats, he will start in on how they really belong to him and how Albus will be able to take charge of them." Poppy informed them, she liked this plan. 

"Exactly." Lucius said. 

"Rabbits." Harry said, from Tom's lap. He was clearly getting bored listening to them talk. 

"He has been inside most of the day." Severus explained. "You want me to take him to do the rabbits while you speak to each other?"

"No, but you can join us if you wish." Tom said. "I made a promise I would do the rabbits with him every day if I am here." 

Severus stood up. "Come on, my Brat, I will go with you and Papa."

Harry got off of Tom's lap and held out his hand, for Tom to take. "Afterward, if we have time, maybe we can sneak in a quick ride on Midnight." 

When they exited the room, Poppy turned to Lucius, "Harry has been good for them."

"For us all." Lucius responded.

__________________________________________________________________________

"No peas." Harry said eyeing them on the table as dinner was being served.

"I know, you can have carrots or broccoli." Severus responded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you need to eat a vegetable with your meal." Severus told him, as he began putting some rice on Harry's plate.

"Why?" Harry asked again. 

Narcissa grinned, she knew this stage, but didn't say anything as Severus replied, "so you stay healthy."

"Why?" 

Severus looked at Harry and turned to Tom. "Did you put him up to this?" 

"No, but he has been asking that a lot today." Tom answered. "I spent three hours answering questions about rabbits."

"It's not meant to annoy you." Narcissa explained. "It starts because they want to get explanations about their world. You have been teaching him, so now he is trying to grasp onto the knowledge and learn. It's their way of learning the truth about their world." 

"So how long does this stage last?" Tom was hoping it wouldn't be a long time.

"It starts at about two and can go to they are about five. Tinsel, I am not sure." Narcissa explained.

"I remember it well. I thought that was the only word Draco knew for the longest time." Lucius informed them.

"Why?"

"How about we teach you a new word?" Severus told Harry. "It's called because."

"Why?" 

"Because it answers all of your why question." Severus responded. He watched as Harry thought about that and thought he had a perfect solution until he heard "why?"

"So carrots it is for dinner." Severus put carrots on his plate, handed Harry his folk and said, "have fun." Harry didn't answer him and began eating. He saw Tom snickering and glared at the man, who pointed to Nagini under the table.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Severus was sitting in bed, reading when Tom joined him. "Sleeping?"

"Yes, not even one chapter of Alice in Wonderland." 

"Do you want me to come tomorrow to Wizengamot?" Severus asked as he watched Tom start getting ready for bed. "I put your new night-shirt in the bathroom. It's on the back of the door." Tom was heading towards the bathroom.

"Thank you. Do you want to come? It will be interesting to watch. We won't even have to do a thing." Tom peeked out from the bathroom. "We need more soap."

"I know. I added it to my list of things to make, including Harry's shampoo." Severus responded. "I will do it tomorrow while you are gone."

"He is coming. I thought he was asleep?" Tom peered out into the bedroom, warning Severus that Harry was going to be coming to join them.

Before Severus could respond, Harry opened the door and was running towards Severus and their bed, crying. Nagini was hissing up a storm. "Tom?"

"Give me a minute I am trying to figure out what she is saying, it's confusing. She said he was crying in his sleep." Tom told him. ~Nagini, what did you hear exactly?~ Tom walked to his side of the bed and moved next to Severus, he rubbed his hand down Harry's back.

~He was screaming it hurt, it hurt, he said blood, called uncle. I woke him up.~

"She said he was screaming it hurt, it hurt, something about blood and called uncle." Tom explained. "She woke him up from whatever nightmare he was having."

"The Muggles." Severus couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice. "Poppy did say he had nightmares before and to expect them again." He pulled Harry closer to him. "Go and finish getting ready for bed, he is close to falling asleep again, by the time you are finished he will be asleep and I will return him to his bed."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Tom didn't have much experience with nightmares.

"I will set a charm up so that if he starts having one, it will wake us up." Severus reassured him. 

Tom got up off of the bed and headed back to the bathroom, by the time his shower was done, Severus was back in bed and waiting for him. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Severus was in the stall brushing his horse, while Harry was in the next stall playing with his rabbits. He peeked over into the stall to check on Harry. He found the stall empty. He exited his horse's stall, relief went through him as he saw Harry standing by the stable door, looking like a miniature Draco, he walked up to him. "What are you looking at?"

"Bad people outside." Harry pointed to the woods. 

Severus looked at where Harry was pointing and could see bubblegum pink hair. Tonks was watching them and as she realized she being watched, her hair changed to a bright red. "Don't go near anyone except for those that live with us." There was nothing they could do about them watching the Manor. They were on public land, and it wasn't against the law for Aurors to watch anyone, they would just use the Death Eater excuse. He would just tell Tom. "Yes, bad people." Severus agreed and was surprised when he didn't get a why back, but he wasn't going to push his luck.


	12. Wizengamot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Harry's fifth year. --Not yet Yule, now there is only the rest of fifth year and six year to this series

Tom was sitting with Lucius, waiting for the start of the Wizengamot session. They had already spoken to Amelia and warned her what might happen. Ironclaw with two other account managers were in the anti-chamber waiting to be called if needed. "You really don't think he is going to be stupid enough to try this?" Lucius asked.

"He is desperate. He only has control of Hogwarts right now." Tom answered. "I am wondering, however, why he insisted on an afternoon session." He knew Dumbledore was going to follow through with his plan.

"I was wondering that too." Lucius answered. "He said something about an appointment this morning, so asked for the delay until this afternoon. Cornelius agreed to it." They exchanged looks, understanding why. Dumbledore needed more time to do whatever he needed to do in order to have Harry Potter appear and hopefully pass the Inheritance Test. 

They didn't get to say anything else as Percy Weasley walked over to them. "I received this message to pass to you Lord Slytherin." He handed the message to Tom. It was sealed with the Prince crest.

Tom took it and read it quickly, he wondered what Dumbledore was doing now. "It's from Severus, seems they were watched this morning while at the stables. Auror Tonks was outside of the property wards, watching them." 

"Did she see him?"

"No, called her bad people, however." Tom answered, knowing what Lucius was really asking. He wanted to know if she saw Harry or mini Draco. "You don't think?"

"I do. She wouldn't need poly-juice and she knew him, properly got coaching from the others." Lucius said. "It would make sense."

"To much sense, and it's something he would do." Tom wondered if the man was getting dementia or something.

The doors opened and in walked Dumbledore with Lupin, Black, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Granger and the younger Weasleys were surrounding Harry Potter. That arrival caused a mummer to break out in Wizengamot, just like Dumbledore wanted. The man gave a slight smile and pointed to some seats for his guests to sit in. "Rita is here?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, over by Dumbledore's seat. I already warned her about what might happen, she most likely is cackling with glee." 

Lucius had to agree she would be. He could see Amelia wasn't impressed. They already informed her about the Order and the members involved in this little scam. Lucius stood up. "Calling the Wizengamot session 152.245.251 opened. This is listed as a special session. The speaker for this session is Albus Dumbledore. You may proceed." Lucius sat down. 

"I have called this session because we have found Harry Potter and we would like to claim his inheritance from whoever is currently in possession of it." Dumbledore said.

"So you won't mind an Inheritance Test?" Tom really didn't want to drag this out and wanted the man to hang himself.

"Of course not. I will bring him to Gringotts as soon as this session is over, Lord Slytherin." Dumbledore stated.

"There is no need, they are here and ready to give the test." Lucius waved his hand for Percy to go and get the goblins. 

"I am sure we don't need to tie up the valuable time of the esteemed members of the Wizengamot. We have witnesses who can verify that he is Harry." Dumbledore gave a brief wave of his hand towards the Order members.

"Please call your witnesses." Lucius stated, it was a joy being the Chief Warlock and knowing he was going to be able to ask the questions, along with Amelia and Cornelius.

"Mr. Black, if you please." Dumbledore smiled at Sirius as he stood up and moved to the center chair in that appeared. Once Sirius was seated, Dumbledore said, "Mr. Black, is that your godson?"

"Yes." Sirius was looking at Harry, with a creepiness that frankly had Lucius and Tom worried. 

"Who is he, Mr. Black?" Lucius asked. Sirius certainly didn't look healthy. His hair looked like Bella's on a bad day. His robes were a mess and he certainly seemed out of it. He wondered if they even bothered to try and make him look decent. 

"James, he's Prongs." Sirius smiled. "I have to help him. He is like a brother to me."

"Mr. Black why are you here?" Lucius was wondering if it wasn't just the dementors causing the problems, he was a Black and they weren't known for being stable.

"Objection." Dumbledore said. He was expecting some questions and had an easy way to explain Sirius calling Harry, James. "We know why he is here." 

"He will answer the question." Amelia really hoped the man would remove himself from this session and take his fake Harry Potter.

"Albus said James needed to get the seats back, get his vaults back. Albus needs to get control over the Wizengamot, he doesn't think I understood that, but he forgets who raised me. My parents taught us about our seats and how important they are." Sirius answered. "So when can we take James?"

"I recommend Mr. Black get some help." Lady Longbottom said. "I believe the dementors have done a lot of damage to his mind." She was looking at Dumbledore and her face was set. She wasn't happy with the man.

"Seconded." Lord Nott looked at Tom and Lucius, they had already been warned about what was going to happen.

"Motion carried, Mr. Black will seek the counsel of a mind healer and will remain under one until at least three mind healers agree to his stability, they will have no association with you, Mr. Dumbledore. They will be independent of any known association." Amelia stated. "You're next witness?" She looked at her Aurors and two came forward and escorted a confused Sirius out of Wizengamot. "He will be at St. Mungos."

Dumbledore knew he couldn't say anything about it. They would find the potions in his system, but he knew they couldn't be linked back to him. "The Weasley family. They consider Harry their son." Dumbledore stated. "We could simply speak to Harry to hurry this along. I am sure the goblins will be a while in reaching us."

"We are here now." Ironclaw stated, coming out of the Anti-Chamber. "I am Account Manager Ironclaw, this is Account Manager Griphook on my right and on my left is Account Manager Silverax. We are here to do an Inheritance on the one claiming to be Harry Potter." 

"I really don't believe it is necessary, as anyone can see, that is Harry Potter." Dumbledore really didn't want them to do any test. He wasn't sure if what he did would pass any test that they would give. The ritual was for appearance only.

"Mr. Potter come forward." Amelia pointed to the same chair that Sirius had been sitting in. 

Lucius and Tom watched Dumbledore, they could see he was hoping whatever he did would work. Outwardly he seemed his usual self, but to those who have studied the man, they could see the subtle differences. His hands were clasped together in their normal ease of holding onto each other, however, the knuckles were starting to turn white. His eyes weren't twinkling but instead looked like they were drilling a hole in the wall. 

"Mr. Potter, if you please, three drops of blood." Ironclaw said as Griphook set the bowl down on a table that Silverax summoned.

This Harry Potter didn't speak, just provided the three drops of blood. Everyone watched as the potion in the bowl was poured over the parchment. Ironclaw prevented Harry Potter and anyone else from seeing the results by having the three goblins hover over the parchment. When it was finished, Ironclaw picked it up. 

Birth name: Marlene McKinnon

Father: Anderson McKinnon  
Mother: Nicole McKinnon nee Potter

"That is what he was hoping for. Her Potter blood combined with whatever ritual he found." Tom said lowly to Lucius as chaos broke out, with many demanding that Dumbledore and his witnesses be arrested. 

"Ms. McKinnon, care to explain how you are alive, considering you were killed by Death Eaters according to Igor Karkaroff, with your parents and siblings during the last war." Amelia asked. 

"Dumbledore what is the meaning of this?" Cornelius finally found his backbone and almost yelled at Dumbledore. "You bring an impostor into Wizengamot, with witnesses, who clearly knew what was going on and expected to attain Mr. Potter's seats."

"Charge them." Several voices rang out.

Lucius let chaos reign for a few minutes, while they watched Dumbledore. The man clearly was upset that his plan didn't work, but he wasn't objecting or defending what he did. "He knows something." 

"It's old laws. She is a Potter, so I think he is going to try doing she is the last of the Potter line." Tom replied and no sooner than he said it then Dumbledore stood up

"She is the last of the Potters, the seats, and vaults are hers."

Amelia groaned but after Cornelius got everyone settled down, Amelia looked at Ironclaw. Ironclaw inhaled. "She is a Potter, but not a Potter from the Peverell line. Her mother was born of Muggles, whose names happened to be Potter." Ironclaw submitted the parchment to Amelia. "As you can see, we did a full Inheritance Test and if she was able to take control of the Potter Estate, it would have shown. In the test we provided, you will see listed her grandparents and great-grandparents. It's her mother's parents."

"Thank you, Ironclaw." Amelia said. "Mr. Dumbledore there technically isn't a law on our books for what you have tried to do today. There is a law about fraud, all of you will be assessed a fine and you will do community service. I will assess the amount and will owl, all of you, those figures." 

"The goblin nation would like to request our own punishment be considered. We have had a history of Mr. Dumbledore trying to gain entrance into the Potter vaults after Mr. Potter's apparent death, and before that there is a history of funds that we have traced being removed by Mr. Dumbledore and given to those who are present as his witnesses, with the exception of the Dursley family, a squib family. We have already submitted a demand for a return of funds that were given to them for eleven years for the care of Harry Potter. They abused Harry Potter." 

"If you would please submit it."

"I object." Dumbledore stated.

"If the objection holds in this session, we are going to request the guilty parties come with us and face our justice system." Ironclaw was hoping Dumbledore wouldn't remove his objection. He looked around the Wizengamot, he really had no use for wizards with the exception of a certain few, mainly on the side of the dark. 

"I will withdraw my objection." Dumbledore stated.

Lucius and Tom grinned, they got what they wanted.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry came running down the hall to the foyer, "Papa. Papa, bad people." He looked like Draco still.

"Yes, I heard, can I get my Harry back?" 

"Why?"

"Because I love my Harry." Tom picked Harry up as he changed. Severus was standing the doorway looking at them, with a smile on his face and Lucius was behind him. "Still with the why?"

"Yes, all day, but it has eased a bit." Severus answered. "Tonks and then Shacklebolt were watching us. He stayed mini Draco all day. We did the rabbits."

"Rabbits." Harry held up his stuffed rabbit. "Clean. Bad people in trouble."

"Yes, they are. Let's go and get comfortable and we will tell you all about it." Tom looked at his husband, they were going to have to take Harry back to Gringotts, he wanted a genealogy done on Harry with the Inherited Traits ritual.

"That sounds like a plan, I will send for tea and Narcissa. Green sitting room? Severus asked.

"Yes, Father, bad people got trouble." Harry leaned against Tom. "You save me." Shocked a bit Severus walked to them. "Father too."

"Yes, we did." Severus gave him a kiss on the top of Harry's head and Harry closed his eyes. 

"Biscuits?"

"Of course." Severus answered.


	13. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different, it's to lead up to the end of Dumbledore and needed more explanation. 
> 
> It's during Harry's fifth year. Now remember they took Hogwarts at the end of what would have been Harry's sixth year.

Severus was holding Harry's hand as they walking to Gringotts. Lucius, Tom, and Narcissa were on either side of them, all watching Harry as he took in the sights of Diagon Alley. Harry never seemed to find Diagon Alley less than amazing. He would point out so many things and wave at people he recognized from the stores. 

As a miniature version of Draco, many people just smiled at the little boy as they walked. Thanks to the Daily Prophet, many knew who Harry was and what Dumbledore had been trying to do. It also helped that many of the shopkeepers had spread the tales of Harry and Mrs. Weasley around, the boy was now one of the most loved and protected child in the magical world. Many of the shopkeepers would come out and greet the family as they walked around. 

As they entered Gringotts, Tom quietly said to Severus. "You know if anyone ever told me that Dumbledore would be vilified while we were protected by the citizens of the magical world, I would have committed them to the Janus Thickey Unit." 

They found it took them a lot longer to shop if Harry was with them. Everyone enjoyed trying to make Harry say their names. The shopkeepers kept things aside for Harry, knowing the boy would take great enjoyment in anything and never screamed or tossed a fit if he didn't get what he wanted. 

"Papa ice cream?" Harry was looking around at the goblins and waved at Griphook, who was walking towards them.

"After we finish here." Tom told him. "We need to see Ironclaw, you remember him?'

"He nice." Harry answered. Ironclaw always gave Harry a chocolate frog when he saw him. The first time was when Ironclaw arrived at the Manor to aid with the line of ascension. "Hook." Harry greeted Griphook.

"Griphook, young one." Griphook had been trying for years to get Harry to say Griphook, and his tone reflected that he knew he was always going to be Hook to Harry and really just corrected him for the sake of preventing anyone else calling him Hook. It was better than the name Harry called Ironclaw. "Ironclaw has everything set up for you."

They all headed to Ironclaw's office and when Harry saw Ironclaw he smiled. "Toothy." 

Harry waved at Ironclaw as he sat in Severus' lap. Ironclaw gave him a small smile, he knew he would never be Ironclaw to Harry. Most of the goblins who Harry had interacted with got a nickname. "Hello, young one. Did your parents tell you why you are here?"

"Blood to stop bad people." Harry smiled at him. "Bad people watch." The adults exchanged a quick smile. They were happy Harry was actually talking. Severus gave him a quick squeeze.

At Ironclaw's look, Lucius explained what was going on, specifically mentioning who they had spotted so far. "We can stop it. There is an ancient law regarding the protection of heirs. Since you already have a magical restraining order on Harry, we can use that to stop Dumbledore's people from watching your Manor unless they get it sanctioned by the DMLE. We will tell Madam Bones who has been caught so far, it will prevent them from saying they were working on Ministry business." 

"Do it." Tom knew if that if they saw any more Order people at the Manor after today, that they could get a magical restraining order on those individuals at the same time. He hoped a few of them tried to watch them before they found out. Dumbledore would be informed first and it would be up to him to inform his people.

Ironclaw grinned. The goblins like this group of wizards, they were getting rid of Dumbledore and making the man look like a fool while doing it. He looked at Griphook. "Send Madam Bones the paperwork." Griphook left the office to carry out the order. An order, Ironclaw knew, that everyone would know about by in less than ten minutes. The goblin nation had a small betting pool going on, from when Dumbledore would lose his position as Headmaster to when the Order would fall apart.

"Has he been here causing problems?" Severus asked. No one mentioned Dumbledore by name but he knew Ironclaw would know who he was asking about.

"He has been trying. The extra blood wards seem to have him stumped. We found him down by the vaults after he went to his own vault." Ironclaw pulled out the ritual knife, some parchment and a small bowl with herbs in it.

"Can that get him banned?" Lucius asked.

"He is banned, he can only go to his vault under escort now. We have issued the same ban to anyone in his Order." Ironclaw stated. "Young one, I need a finger to use."

Harry held up his hand, with his pointer finger up in the air, with Naggy still in his hand. Ironclaw put the bowl under his hand. "Just need three drops. Then I will add the potion to the herbs and we will see what gifts you have. Also if any binds or spells are on you." He held Harry's hand and took Harry's blood. He quickly cast a small healing spell on Harry's hand.

"Do you think there could be?" Narcissa asked. She and Severus never checked. They had been at the time concerned with making sure Harry survived. She was hoping there wasn't anything damaging on Harry.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "We never checked. It would be something he would do."

"It will also provide us with any information if he did have any placed on him. It won't include any healing spells or potions. This lists anything in different families of spells and potions, in addition to any magical binds or even contracts that exist." Ironclaw stated, he began to add the required potion to the bowl, they all waited, quietly, as the potion absorbed the herbs and Harry's blood. When it was finished, Ironclaw poured it over the parchment. 

Harry James Riddle Gaunt Prince Snape Slytherin

Julian "Tinsel" Marvolo Severus Slytherin

50% Animagi transformation  
100% Metamorphmagi-Broken  
60% Legilimency and Occlumency  
40% Apparition and Disapparition  
40% Magical resistance-Broken  
35% Transfiguration  
50% Charms  
75% Potions  
30% Astronomy  
50% History of Magic  
50% Herbology  
60% Arithmancy  
60% Study of Ancient Runes  
10% Care of Magical Creatures  
90% Apparition  
100% Foresight-50% Broken

Birth:  
Ageing Potion-age 3 months, blood adoption- 1 day- James and Lily Potter, blood adoption- 3 day- Sirius Black, blood adoption 15 years, 10 weeks- Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin, Severus Tobias Prince Snape Slytherin  
Birth Celebration Potion 1 day-from 14 June 1981 to 31 July 1980-Albus Dumbledore  
Birth Name Harry James Potter II  
Name Celebration Potion Harry James Potter

Magical Bind:  
Core-50%-Dark  
Aura-30% -Grey 

Compulsion:  
Submissive to Dursley Family-Broken-Albus Dumbledore  
Submissive to Dumbledore-Broken-Albus Dumbledore  
Submissive to Weasley Family-Broken-Albus Dumbledore  
Submissive to Hermione Granger-Broken-Albus Dumbledore  
Hate Severus Snape-Broken-Albus Dumbledore  
Hate Tom Marvolo Riddle-Broken-Albus Dumbledore  
Hate Slytherins-Broken-Albus Dumbledore  
Love Ginny Weasley-Broken-Albus Dumbledore  
Love Gryffindor-Broken-Albus Dumbledore

Contract:

Marriage-Ginerva Molly Weasley-dated: 1 September 1991, illegal, challenge  
Marriage-Severus Tobias Snape-Void, bonding ceremony, dated: 1 November 1981, voided 1 November 1981  
Heir Harry James Potter I, contract for Prophecy Harry James Potter II -Albus Dumbledore, James Potter and Lily Evan Potter dated 1 November 1981

All of them looked at Harry. Severus pulled him even closer as he asked, "can this be fixed?"

"How is he Harry Potter the II and Harry Potter? Look at the two dates, they are almost a year apart. What happened?" Lucius pointed to the aging potion on the parchment. 

"What about these contracts, including the one for the prophecy? There are two Harrys?" Tom gasped as he realized what happened. "The original Harry and the Potters are still alive. He is protecting them, while he used our Harry to fulfill the prophecy." 

"We believe so. We found an interesting transaction on the main family vaults, right after that night. A large sum of funds was transferred to a Muggle bank in Brazil on the 1 November 1981. We have been trying to find out information but we couldn't find a paper trail. This we can use to provide proof that the Headmaster set up the magical world."

"First, we fix Harry, while we are doing that, you summon Madam Bones. I believe it's time to clean up the Headmaster's mess and get him out of power." Severus stated. He was still looking at the parchment. 

"Actually, I have a better idea." Tom smirked. "We release all this information, technically, I believe we can't get him on anything since nothing but the marriage contract is listed as illegal. That means that he had the Potters permission to do everything."

"So even if we brought Amelia in on this, he would walk." Lucius thought for a few minutes. "If we use the international papers, supply pictures of what the Potters look like, let that parchment be discovered, with Rita's twist, it would remove a lot of his remaining supporters. The International Wizards Community frowns on this type of stuff, especially if we issue Harry's health report concerning the abuse that they allowed."

"The International Wizards Community and the ICW would demand an investigation and dig into Hogwarts." Severus smirked. "It would open Hogwarts up for an audit and their classes and testing would be subject to a review."

"Exactly. When that happens the Board of Governors can step in and revamp things, he has been blocking so many improvements." Lucius stated. 

"We keep Harry protected at the same time. Ironclaw can this be dated?" Tom asked. 

"Yes, since it's Harry's blood and that is on file due to the previous reports, we can link them and when we release the health report we can add copies of this report, since the health report is dated, no one will think it's strange that this one isn't." Ironclaw explained. "I will pull all the accounting on all the vaults and get a full audit, inventory, and track anything we find missing. We will use the last valid inventory and go forward."

They all agreed and while Harry was in the purging room, Tom said to Lucius. "I want you to get all of our followers to pass the information onto any of their foreign relations. I want you to get three of our best trackers to find the Potters, watch and report anything they see."

"It will be done. Have you thought about removing some of them from Azkaban?" Lucius asked. 

"Yes, Severus had a great idea on it." Tom told him. 

"I made a long-term potion that works with golems. The golems won't break down as fast as the previous ones, and if we give them a time release potion that will react to the Dementors, it will allow us to remove anyone we desire when we desire without anyone knowing." Severus explained.

"I have a few guards already at Azkaban, and with Lucius working on Fudge, we should have no problem getting those who aren't extreme out." Tom stated. "A lot of them will need medical assistance as well as a mind healer."

"Narcissa has her mental health certificate." Lucius began to make arrangements regarding who to remove, when and in what order to remove his fellow Death Eaters. "If we do this right, by the end of next year, we can get rid of Dumbledore completely."

"We keep the pressure on him." Severus stated. "Use the press, use the kids to spread the rumors to the other students, use the Ministry to keep an eye on Dumbledore."

They stopped talking as the healers and ritual goblins exited the purging room. "He is sleeping, but he is fine. We got a focusing stone for you to use. I would recommend you keep it on him until he gets used to his new power and skills. We will provide you with a list of instructors if you desire, he transformed into a few different forms when we released his binds. So far it's a wolf, a cat, a raccoon and a skunk." Healer Rixa told them. 

"He will need a few days to adjust to his new skills, but he should be fine. We found that we couldn't fix all the damage done by his relatives, we did fix some of the past issues but the brain-" Healer Nechalo didn't finish the statement.

"Do you think he will improve?" Tom asked. They could see Harry was covered by a blanket but sleeping soundly on couch.

"I believe he will improve slightly, he will never be completely healed, but the brain is amazing, we have found some new pathways, it's how he was able to access the foresight skill." Healer Rixa told them. "If you wish, we can keep monitoring him, it would just require you to bring him once every few months, we will do a painless scan and compare the results." 

"I will make the arrangements." Severus stated. He knew Tom was in agreement with him. They would do anything for Harry. "May we see him now?"

"Yes, you can take him home. He did mention ice cream." Healer Rixa smiled at them. "He also kept calling me Shots, and Healer Nechalo, Pills."

"He nicknames everyone." Lucius explained as they followed Tom and Severus into the purging room. Tom picked up Harry, who opened his eyes, briefly. 

"Ice cream." Harry muttered into Tom's neck. Rabbit and Naggy were still in his hands. Tom had the animals on either side of his neck. 

"Yes, my Brat, we will get you some ice cream." Severus told him. "Vanilla?"

Harry nodded his head. Tom smiled. "Let's get you home." He looked at Severus, removed glamoured Naggy again.

"I will pick it up. I am sure Mr. Fortescue will know who it's for." Narcissaknew that she would be leaving Fortescue's with extra ice cream.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer before what would be Harry's sixth year. Remember chap one ended at the end of what would have been Harry's sixth year.

Tom sat down in his office. He was thankful the Wizengamot was now officially on break. They had worked long and hard discrediting Dumbledore and the man was barely hanging onto his position as Headmaster. He only got it back because Fudge was an idiot and assigned Dolores Umbridge to teach there. The woman actually used a Blood Quill on students. Her mistake got Dumbledore back into Hogwarts. 

Rita's articles had destroyed so much of Dumbledore and his Order' plans. A lot of people were already fed up with what some of the Order was doing, the articles just made it worse. Tonks and Kingsley were put on suspension for their continued watching of the Malfoy Manor. 

Dumbledore and those who had arrived at the Wizengamot to say the fake was the real Harry Potter found themselves given a large fine, the Weasley family member who were charged, were having trouble paying the fines, they were still doing their community service. Ginny and Ronald had started at numerous places but their attitude got them turned away after a few shifts. 

Amelia pushed a stiff fine on all of them that she was allowed to process, and gave them over five thousand hours of community service. She was furious when she learned about Tonks and Kingsley, and Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye was now very unwelcomed at the Ministry. Dumbledore was also very unwelcomed. 

Dumbledore still showed up to attend the Wizengamot, but he was finding it hard to get anyone to listen to him. That was until the last month happened. Tom wanted to kill Fudge. Dumbledore was now gaining some support as people weren't happy with the Ministry allowing a Blood Quill to be used on students. Especially when it was learned it was on Muggle-born students, not a single Pure-blood had it done to them.

"I heard." Severus replied as he came in. Lucius had come back to the manor, muttering and cursing under his breath. They had fully reinstated Dumbledore. 

Harry was carrying a rabbit. "Papa, rabbit better." Harry sat on the floor and started petting the rabbit. It was Moonstone, Harry's favorite rabbit, she had been sick for a few days. 

"The rabbits are done, I figured we could have some relaxing family time. We also have all of Harry's lessons done for the day." Severus gave Tom a kiss.

"So what do you have planned?" Tom was thankful that Severus did the rabbits, he was exhausted. 

"I thought we would enjoy a quiet, nice family dinner in our sitting room." 

"No peas." Harry told Tom as he looked up at him. "Papa tired."

"No, no peas. Yes, which is why we are having dinner in the sitting room of our suite with our son." Severus was really quite proud of how much Harry had improved in speaking. The books from the attic that Narcissa found improved Harry's speaking skills. Severus teaching him, with Tom, and they were spending a lot of time just encouraging Harry in everything. 

It had taken a few months, but by February Harry had stopped the constant asking of why. He asked questions, which at times they had a tough time figuring out, but they loved the improvement. 

The goblins also helped, with their constant aid in helping his power fluxes and accidental magic. They could now say Dumbledore without things flying by their heads. Oh, Harry still hated the man and the Order, but all of their plans hadn't worked, which they knew was driving Dumbledore crazy. 

Tomorrow was the last day of term, so Draco would be home the day after that. After two weeks, Theo, and Blaise would be here. Poppy was planning on coming a to stay for her brief holiday. They would be keeping up Harry lessons, they didn't want to have him step back. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Bad people come." Harry stated as they were walking towards the platform. 

Lucius and Narcissa gave a slight grin to Tom. They were ready for the Order and knew that they would be trying something. Dumbledore was feeling confident, ever since he was reinstated as Headmaster, and made their last month in Wizengamot difficult. Severus just said, "mini Draco, Harry."

Once Harry was ready they headed to the station. Tom was holding Harry, Severus was standing next to them, Harry had Rabbit in his hand, Naggy was in his pocket. "What a lovely surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Tom and Severus turned around. 

"Mrs. Figg?" Severus looked at her, wondering how Dumbledore talked her into coming. He glanced around and didn't see any other Order members, or anyone who were just friends with Dumbledore.

"Yes, my dear. Albus asked me to assist with some watching. He didn't tell me you would be here." She waved at Harry. 

"Mrs. Figg, I am confused as to why he would have asked you." Severus was wondering exactly what was going on.

The old woman leaned into Severus. "He wanted me to see if I could find out if some child named Tinsel was Harry. Total hogwash I told him, Harry's sorry excuse for relatives killed that boy, he just wants to find a way to get those seats back." 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because that's Harry and what he did to him I will never forgive him for it. Keep him away from that senile old coot. You tell Tom to make him pay. I asked to be here today, so he wouldn't send someone else. He was going to send that mangy mutt and wolf." She looked at Tom. "He has some hidden accounts, under his ex's name, first name Gellert. I will be going to Gringotts, I found the letters he sent over the years to me, where I told him about the abuse, he ignored it. I don't know if you can use them or not but I will leave them there for you."

"Give them to Ironclaw." Tom told her. "Tell him they are for me. He will take them."

"Good. You keep taking excellent care of Harry. I appreciate it greatly." Mrs. Figg stated. "Oh, when you leave here, there is going to be someone with a camera, they want a picture of Tinsel, to try and see if he is Harry."

"Bury head." Harry told her. "Hi, grandma."

"Hi sweetie, it's so nice to see you again. I miss playing our games."

"Rabbit." He held out his rabbit to her.

"It's a lovely rabbit, you always did like when I read you Winnie the Pooh. You were always my little rabbit."

Lucius, Narcissa, Tom, and Severus smiled as they now understood where Harry's love of rabbits and Winnie the Pooh came from. Lucius said, "I am not sure how we can arrange it, but if you ever want to visit, let me know, we will arrange it."

"I am retiring from the Order. I told Albus this would be my last job. I sold my house in Surrey, I am moving to that house not too far away from you. The floo will be hooked up by the end of July." She winked at them. 

"Is anyone else on this side?" Lucius asked. Lucius was enjoying this woman.

"No, he was afraid if anyone saw anyone of his people, he would be fined. His confidence has grown, he feels he just needs to find Harry and it will all be forgotten." She warned. "I would suggest you apparate out."

"We will. It was indeed a great pleasure seeing you, Mrs. Figg."

"Call me Arabella." She told them. "Take care of him, I will see you soon." She gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek as he leaned forward. "Bye, my rabbit."

As soon as the train arrived, and Draco was with them, after he greeted them and took Tinsel in his arms, they didn't waste any time heading to the apparition spot. 

_____________________________________________________________

After dinner, when Draco had taken Harry upstairs to read to him, they gathered in the informal sitting room. "What do you think of what we learned?" Narcissa asked. "Can we trust what she said?"

"She is trustworthy, I remember when we first learned about the abuse. Mrs. Figg showed up at a meeting, gave Dumbledore a good ten-minute rant, followed by Minerva and Poppy. I was waiting for my turn when he left the meeting." Severus remembered how Mrs. Figg started the rant, Minerva and Poppy adding more fuel to her rant, and they each did it during the other's turns. 

"I am glad Harry had her in his life." Narcissa liked the woman, any woman that protected an abused child deserved her respect. 

"It explains a lot. I was just a bit surprised he used her, but considering Severus would have been the only one to recognize her, and he believes Severus to be his spy, he would believe Severus wouldn't have mentioned her. Why he told her that Tinsel is Harry was his way of getting her to do it. We know he is still focused on Black and Potter seats. He wants Sirius back in power." Lucius had already arranged for tea, and Dobby popped in with it. They didn't speak until Dobby left.

"He is also wanting to see if we kept to our pattern. If we changed it up, he would have thought we were scared of him seeing Harry. That we were hiding him, especially with all the action we have used against him. He was also trying to see how we would react to the return of him being back at Hogwarts. He wants to convince others and hopefully us, that he is making a return to power. He was counting on us not being there." Tom took a sip of his tea. "I would also hazard a guess that everyone leaving that side was being photographed."

"I wouldn't be surprised, he is going to be comparing the walk of every child leaving." Lucius commented. "Harry seemed to like her, called her grandma."

"Should we worry about her being so close?" Narcissa was worried.

"No, if anything, Dumbledore should be worried. She could have warned Dumbledore and he would have arranged for Harry to be kidnapped. She could have started screaming how we had Harry Potter, but she didn't. I trust her." Tom said. "Harry certainly does, and that to me means a lot more than anything, considering he warned us about bad people being there and they were. He warns us each time they are even nearby."

"What do you think he is going to try next?" Lucius asked.

"He is going to keep looking for Harry Potter. We are going to be visiting Ironclaw and providing him what we learned." Tom told them. "I want to find out what else is in that vault of his ex's."

"Rita will also enjoy that information, we just need to get some more proof." Severus stated.

"We will." Narcissa gave them a feral grin. "His great aunt is still alive, in Godric's Hollow. We will speak to her."

They all exchanged a quick look, the next few days are going to be busy.


	15. Potters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer before sixth year 
> 
> Short I know, and not much of Harry but I wanted to start to tie the loose ends up.

Lucius rushed home from the Ministry. He grabbed his wife, started to dance with her, guiding her out of the sun room. "Lucius, I am able to walk on my own." Narcissa was wondering what had gotten into the man.

"I have the greatest news. Is Severus in Tom's office?"

"No, he is down in the lab with Draco and Blaise. Harry is with Tom for his lessons." 

"Gather everyone in the sitting room, I am going to get Tom." Lucius would have to make sure the boys watched Harry while he explained to Tom and the others what happened.

______________________________________________________________________

Once the boys were set up in their sitting room, and tea was served. Lucius sat a bit straighter in his chair. "Amelia stopped me as I was about to leave tonight. She had a lot of good news for us." 

"Is he going to make us guess?" Bella asked her sister. Bella had been seeing Narcissa for mind healing sessions and it was helping. They were also in the process of releasing the safer Death Eaters from Azkaban, leaving poly-juiced golems behind. 

"I hope not." Narcissa replied.

"Sorry, but this is just such wonderful news. The reason why Dumbledore has been so set on getting control over the Potter and Black seats is that James and Lily removed themselves from the family line, in order to leave the country. It turns out, they were going to take both children with them, but Dumbledore wouldn't let them leave with both boys." Lucius waited for everyone to process what he said.

"She found the Potters and they told her that?" Severus couldn't believe Lily would give up one of her children. "How did he stop them from leaving?"

"Yes, they did. It gets better. They did remove themselves from the line, but Amelia didn't believe that Albus could have stopped them from leaving. James was an Auror, they had money, there was nothing that could have stopped them. So, Amelia demanded truth serum. It turns out the whole plan put together by James, Lily, and Albus. The plan was simple, in one way but very strange and messy planning if you ask me." Lucius stated. "Harry II was a fetus that was produced by a ritual that Albus did. I am sure Tom can tell us the ritual."

"It's a dark, very dark ritual. It calls for the blood of three people and they have to donate their magic." Tom got up quickly and left the room. No one said anything as they realized Tom discovered something important. He returned a few minutes later. "The ritual, it requires three people to donate blood but not the mothers. So it had to be Black, Potter, and Dumbledore. It explains why Harry is so powerful and why Dumbledore wants him back. It also explains the blood adoption by Black, he had to cover up his blood if an Inheritance Test was every done on Harry. If Harry turned 18, he can demand retribution for the ritual. Since the ritual is designed to pass on gifts, and Dumbledore bound the gifts. The retribution would cost Dumbledore all of his magic and fortune. It is why he is so frantic about finding him and having Harry face me. He doesn't want to lose his magic or his fortune." 

"That does explain a lot." Narcissa said, as Severus took the book and skimmed the passage concerning the ritual. 

"Is Dumbledore able to control or use this ritual to hurt Harry?" Bella asked.

"No. Dumbledore can't be the one to kill him. That is why he used the prophecy and this ritual." Severus answered. "The book says that in order for the ritual to be completed, an enemy of Dumbledore's must do it in order for Dumbledore to reclaim the magic he used in the ritual." 

"Exactly." Tom stated. 

"Does the ritual allow for controlling the birth?" Lucius asked. 

"Not in that book but I know Dumbledore has the earlier edition. I saw it originally in his office when I went for the DADA interview as Quirrell. In the earlier edition, it did."

"That explains James confusion. He said the baby was early. So did Lily but she didn't think it mattered. James said they had it all planned for the end of July. Harry II was born in June."

"Hence the potions and binds." Severus stated. 

"Exactly. Now because they didn't want to remain in the United Kingdom but were still afraid of the prophecy. Dumbledore arranged for them to leave the country, and leave golems as them in Godric's Hollow."

"Which explains why no one saw them. He used their hiding as a way to keep the golems active and creating the attack on Halloween." Tom inhaled deeply, as he realized he killed golems and didn't even know they were golems. 

"It gets better. James and Albus made a deal. James would give up the Lordship, naming Harry II as the heir. Albus was to keep control over the Lordship until the prophecy was fulfilled. Once it was fulfilled, Harry II would no longer be needed."

"NO!" Every shrieked. They couldn't believe that a parent would even think of doing that to their child.

"Yes, Albus planned on having Harry II killed, if Tom didn't do it. He planned to use rogue Death Eaters. This deal would allow him to remain in control of the Potter and Black seats until his death, then they would return to Harry I. However because he lost the seats, legally, and the contract was declared a malice intention contract, James, Lily, and Albus had to pay the price."

"What price?" Severus asked. He hoped it was painful.

"You're going to love this. James and Lily as now squibs and Albus' core decreased greatly, he is barely above a squib now. Amelia thinks it's only because of his age and his original magical core size that he isn't a squib currently. Also, she believes, and I agree, that James and Lily were punished harsher because they were willing to allow their own child to be abused, used, and murdered." 

"It would make sense." Narcissa remarked. 

"So what is going to happen to the Potters?"

"Nothing in England. They are already on their way back to Brazil. Dark Arts aren't forbidden there, and they are Brazillian citizens. A group of Aurors will be escorting them back to Brazil tomorrow. However, she is adding it to the growing crimes against Dumbledore." Lucius paused.

"It would be useless to try and get him charged now, he is back in semi-good standing and no one would believe he used Dark Arts. They would say the Potters were making it up to get away with their using it." Tom remarked. 

"True. However, after we take Hogwarts, he can be charged." Severus smirked. 

___________________________________________________________________________

They were standing on the platform, Harry was in Severus' arms when Tom leaned in and whispered. "By the entrance to the platform and by the engine, are they Order members?"

Severus discreetly looked. "Yes, and they are taking pictures of the children." 

Tom moved close to Lucius, who stepped into the Conductor's office and sent a Patronus to Amelia about people photographing children. Before he even returned to his wife, a team of Aurors arrived and after looking around, had the two men arrested.

"That was fast." Narcissa commented.

"Amelia had a group ready, because of the children being photographed last time. She said a lot of families filed complaints." Tom replied. "I mentioned having a team ready in case it happened again.

"Papa, home. Beard man coming." Harry stated. 

"Say goodbye to Draco, Tinsel and then we can leave." Tom told him.

"Bye Dragon, you send me froggies?"

"You know I will. I will see you soon." Draco told Harry and allowed his mother to give him a kiss on the cheek as his father put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 

"Don't forget to write." Narcissa added as Draco turned to head to the train.

They saw Dumbledore arrive and took it as their cue to leave.


	16. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an interlude as well as the end.
> 
> Set about a month before the first chap.

"Doggie." Harry bounced in his seat. They were just starting their soup.

"Dog? What dog?" Severus asked. He hoped Tom didn't get their son a dog. 

"Harry?" Tom asked. He knew what Severus was thinking and he shook his head no. He knew better than to bring a dog into the house without speaking to Severus unless he wanted to spend a month or so sleeping on the floor or couch. Most likely if he got Harry a dog, it would be the floor, as Severus would make sleeping on the couch painful.

They heard the floo come to life, and Lucius smirked. "It's Greyback." Lucius left to go and get the werewolf.

"He wasn't to be here until tomorrow." Tom wanted to meet with the werewolf to discuss changes in some of the laws.

"Doggie." Harry said when Fenrir entered the room.

"I'm not a dog." Fenrir wasn't about to be called one either.

"Doggie." Harry climbed into Severus' lap. "Doggie fix old coot's spy."

Tom and Severus exchanged a look, as Lucius told Fenrir to sit down. Narcissa summoned another place setting. Draco was looking at the werewolf wondering how he was going to react to Harry. 

"Spy? You mean Lupin?" Fenrir asked. "He's been nosing around again. Trying to get support for Dumbledore. No one is even speaking to him."

"You're his Alpha?" Tom asked.

"Yes, that is the only reason he is still alive." He wasn't going to mention Lupin was his mate. He wanted Dumbledore gone before he tried to handle Lupin. He didn't need a mate who wasn't in touch with his own wolf and viewed the old coot as his Alpha.

"Fix." Harry demanded. "Old one will kill."

"I believe I need that explained because I am hoping it doesn't mean what I think it does." Fenrir growled.

"Let's have a peaceful meal before you discuss Dumbledore." Narcissa stated.

_____________________________________________________________________

Tom found Severus in Harry's room. Severus had fallen asleep reading to Harry and Draco. Nagini was curled up by the end of the bed, with a blanket tossed over her. Tom had to grin at how the boys were each laying on either side of Severus. He quietly approached the bed, well, he thought he was quiet, but Harry's eyes opened, and he saw Harry smiling at him.

"You wore them out." 

Harry patted the bed, and Tom climbed in next to him. Harry handed him Winnie the Pooh. "Father didn't finish."

Tom took the book and finished reading the story. Narcissa snapped a picture of them when she found all four of them curled up in bed together, with a clearly amused snake watching.

____________________________________________________________________

Lucius was grinning as he returned from the end of year school board meeting. He found Tom in his office. After the usual pleasantries, he grinned. "Well, I have some good and bad news."

"Well, bad news first." Tom had been working on the battle plans for Hogwarts. He knew they were going to have to take the battle to Dumbledore. He had been trying to figure out how to do it without endangering any of the students. 

"Bad news, he is still Headmaster." Lucius stated. "He is barely hanging on, the only reason I think he was able to pull it off, is he is still using fear."

"Good news?" 

"He is on probation. One more scandal or even whiff of a scandal he is gone."

"It's an empty threat." Tom replied. "They said it to be seen as handling the situation." Tom held out some parchment for Lucius to read. 

Lucius read it, and let out a few curses. "How?"

"I am not sure. It looks like he called in all his favors. Fudge created the position with Umbridge. Even if he loses his title of Headmaster, he will still be the High Inquisitor." Tom paused and inhaled deeply. "Since the Ministry and the Board didn't get rid of the position, he created a salary and stepped into the position." 

"The Board won't be able to get rid of High Inquisitor because it's a Ministry appointed position. The Ministry can't get rid of it because it's not technically a position they oversee." Lucius cursed again. "So we take the battle to him?"

"Yes, I have been working on the plans. I am trying to make sure we can get our people in and not have any students hurt."

"Use other Tunnels." Harry answered from the doorway. 

"Tunnels?" Tom and Lucius asked. "What other tunnels? I only know of the way from Hogsmeade and the Chamber. We know he will have them watched."

"Harry was very good at finding his way around Hogwarts. If he says there are other ways, there are." Severus grinned. "Let me get a map of Hogwarts and Harry can show us."

________________________________________________________________

Bella was walking with Harry down to the stable, she caught a glimpse of someone in the woods. She pretended to ignore them as she continued walking. "Bad people, Papa." Harry told Tom as they reached the stable.

"I am aware. I already sent off a message." 

They heard the sounds of apparitions and watched a group of Aurors stun the person who was watching them. "Who is it?" Bella asked.

"It looked like someone from the Weasley family." Severus stated. Harry had his arms wrapped around Severus' waist. "You want to help me get the horses ready for a ride?"

"Yes. Lady coming tonight." Harry answered. 

"Lady?" The three wondered what he meant. 

__________________________________________________________

Poppy arrived as they returned from their ride. She looked flustered. "That bad?" Severus asked.

"Yes. We need to chat." She warned. 

"Give us a few minutes to clean up and I will meet you in my office. Call one of the elves if you want some wine." Tom told her.

"I need something stronger than that. Scotch?"

"Where it usually is." Tom grinned. "I will bring Lucius with me."

___________________________________________________________

Poppy had her eyes closed as they entered the room. "Really bad, I am taking it." Lucius commented.

"Yes, he plans on using the students. He wants Filius, Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt to teach the students how to fight."

"How?" Lucius asked. "He can't just have them start teaching the students."

"He is calling it a club, inviting them there as "speakers" and wants them to meet three times a week. How he can call it a club when he is forcing all but the Slytherin students to attend I don't know." Poppy really couldn't believe the man.

"What has he done?" Tom asked.

"He had Minerva speak to her lions, telling them, how they needed to be ready to fight evil, defend Hogwarts, and do it in the name of Harry Potter. The Claws, well he wants Filius to tell them they will be getting extra credit and it will reflect on their records. The Puffs, he wants Pomona to say how important Hogwarts is and how they must stand up and show everyone how loyal and good the Puffs are."

"I hope they didn't fall for it." Lucius stated.

"I am not sure." 

"Poppy, I have a lot of follower's children at Hogwarts. We will let out the truth out, the rumor mill works well a Hogwarts."

"I can add to it. I know a few of the staff are not happy. I will lay the groundwork for Minerva. She is going to be a hard sell, but I think by the time a battle rolls around, she will switch sides." Poppy thought for a few minutes. "I also know a few of the seventh years I can say subtle things too."

"Do you think she will?" Lucius asked.

"I do. She has been wondering about things. When do you plan on having the battle?" 

Lucius and Tom went over the battle ideas and plans. At the end, Poppy said "I don't know if you want to do it then. He will expect that he has been counting on yearly events, even if he has made them up himself. I say do it the day before the Leaving Feast."

"I agree with Poppy, it will also make him tense and wonder what is going on." Lucius stated.

_____________________________________________________________

"So, it's all planned?" Severus asked as he watched Tom come out of the bathroom.

"Yes, Poppy is going to keep us informed of any rumors. She really believes it won't take much to get Minerva to switch sides." Tom climbed into bed and pulled Severus into his arms. 

"I don't think it will either. No matter how much Minerva and I may have disagreed, I know she cares about the students and doing the right thing." Severus relaxed as Tom held him. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be with his husband each night. 

"That will help us out in the future. I don't want to have to replace everyone at Hogwarts and I always did like Minerva. She is a powerful witch." He gave Severus a deep kiss. "Now, let's have some fun."

___________________________________________________________________

Harry tilted his head as he looked at Hogwarts and all the students exiting out of the huge front doors. He saw Dumbledore slowly exit behind them. "He thinks reason with you." He warned Tom.

"Does he?" Tom asked.

"Yes, likes pawns to much to stop what is coming."

"What is coming?"

"Blood."

"I don't want to hurt any student, Harry." Tom quietly told him.

"He does." Harry looked around and pointed to the far right "see, hidden there." They see people, hiding, Tom knew they are members of the Order, Harry pointed to the left "on his side. Blood to flow." Harry moved to Severus, "he wants blood."

Severus pulled him into a hug. "Harry, do you want to go home?" He quietly said into his ear. "Papa and I will be fine."

"No, he pay, best Munchies use tunnels." He told him, but in his normal speaking voice, so those around heard him.

"They are, soon they will appear." Tom smiled at him. "I do wish you would follow your father's advice and go home I don't want you hurt."

"He wants blood, no bloodshed. Ice cream after?"

"Yes, afterward." Severus gave him a sad smile, Harry was never going to have the mindset of an adult, but his gift of seeing a bit in the future was there. Severus and Tom held onto the hope Harry would improve, and in some ways he did.

Lucius came up next to them. "Everyone is in place, Avery and Macnair are inside."

Tom nodded his head and stepped forward, ready to face the enemy. "Albus, I must say, I didn't think you would even manage the what fifty or sixty people you have plus the students. Are the students even going to join in this?"

"No." A strong voice announced and stepped out. Most were surprised to see Neville Longbottom was the one who spoke. "We want nothing to do with this. We were forced out by the Headmaster."

"If you don't want anything to do with this, please follow Narcissa Malfoy to safety, keep your wands, just in case, the Headmaster does try something." Tom ordered them. He saw Dumbledore raise his wand when it suddenly went flying across the courtyard and into Harry's hand.

"Pretty." Harry said and gave it a swish and sparks flew out of it. "Mine."

Severus tried not to laugh as he realized Harry just took control of the Elder Wand. "Yes, but remember our rule about wands?"

"They aren't toys." Harry smiled up at him. "You want?" He held it out to Severus.

"No, it's yours." Severus was still smiling as he replied. Leave it to his son to take control of the most powerful wand ever crafted. He reached behind Harry and pulled Harry's cloak around him. "Go and stay with your Aunt Cissy. I am sure some of the students would love to meet you."

Harry headed to find Narcissa as Tom watched him for a few minutes before facing Dumbledore. "Do you know who that was?"

"I am not sure."

Severus scoffed and looked to Minerva. "You know who it was."

"Yes, what happened to him?" Minerva quietly asked.

"Albus happened. His love of sending abused children back to their abusers. The Dursley family almost killed him, it took us a year before he could walk, another six months to get him to talk. Poppy can tell you he has permanent brain damage, we have been working on what we can fix, but he will never be the same." Poppy walked to join Severus and Tom as Severus spoke. They watched Minerva and Albus' supporters process what was said.

"That was Harry?" A voice said, and they see Sirius Black stepping towards them.

"Yes, no thanks to Albus' lovely decision to seal the Potters' Will and place him where they said they didn't want him to go." Tom told him. "They even said you weren't the secret keeper in the Wills and that Albus cast the spell."

Severus watched as numerous people turn and face Dumbledore waiting for him to explain himself. "It was for the greater good. Harry needs to defeat Tom." The Dark watched the Light side tear into Dumbledore and they were enjoying it. Dumbledore finally had enough and said. "It was done because it needed to be done, Harry will join us."

"That isn't happening." Bella said. "You hurt him, a lot."

"Bella, remember what we said."

"I remember." Bella gave a small grin, "but I also remember what Harry said."

Severus and Tom grinned, they were going to enjoy this. "So do we."

Dumbledore looked confused until Tom stated: "we don't want any magical blood spilled, if you want to go back inside of Hogwarts and not be part of this, that is fine. If you wish to join us in defending ourselves from a tyrant who allows the abuse of children, expects children to engage in war and one who has controlled our way of life for over fifty years, you are welcome to."

Severus saw Minerva and a lot of the teachers, Order members, and Ministry people join their side. "How much of it was a lie?" Minerva asked.

"All of it." Poppy answered her. "I have some potions that will help remove your blocks."

They see only Dumbledore is left with his die hardcore group of Doge, Podmore, Molly Weasley, and a few others they really can't recall their names.

"Arrest them." Tom said. "Minnie, can you act as Headmistress until everything is sorted out?"

"Yes, I am sure we can get this fixed."

"That is what we all want." Severus told her. He leaned in and whispered, "don't worry about Harry, Poppy will tell you, he is very loved and taken care of."

"I saw that. Thank you, Severus." Minerva smiled at him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco, Theo, Blaise and the rest are graduating from Hogwarts

Tom was watching Harry run around with Fang. Hagrid had a hard time adjusting to Dumbledore being gone and what the man did, but he was a good protector for Harry. Everyone who worked at Hogwarts knew their son was Harry Potter, but everyone called him Tinsel. 

"Harry, we need to get ready for the ceremony." Tom made his presence known.

"Papa." Harry was a bit taller now. Severus and the goblins agreed, however, that Harry was never going to be taller than five foot, six inches. "We got flowers."

"I see. Thank you, Hagrid." 

"Not a problem." Hagrid was holding Fang by his collar. "Chairs all set up." Harry started to run towards Hogwarts. "He'll sleep tonight."

"We appreciate you watching him. He was getting excited and needed to burn off some energy."

"Happy to help."

______________________________________________________

"MinMin, kitty wants to help." Harry held up Mrs. Norris.

"Mrs. Norris seems happy to see you." Minerva and Filch had been a bit surprised at how much Mrs. Norris love Harry. "How about you and Mrs. Norris help Mr. Filch."

Severus watched Harry head towards Mr. Filch and he knew the old caretaker would watch over Harry as they prepared for the graduation. 

"He's really improving." Severus smiled at Filius. 

"Yes, I think being in the regular classes has helped."

Filius, Minerva, and Pomona had Harry in their regular classes and Harry had shown he could do the work, with a bit of help from Tom and Severus. "Severus, he will improve." Minerva gave Severus a slight smile.

"He has already. He is very different from last year, but yet at the same time the same. He hasn't lost his innocence." Filius watched as Harry showed Mrs. Norris something he found.

No one mentioned that today Harry would have been joining Draco in graduating if Dumbledore and the Potters hadn't ruined the boy's life. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Lucius and Narcissa were beaming with pride as Draco shook hands with Minerva. Draco was the highest ranked student and he would start his apprenticeship with Severus come September. Minerva, with Lucius and Tom backing her, got the apprenticeship program reinstated. Blaise was going to go to university to study law, while Theo wanted to study to be a mind healer. 

Minerva and Tom were working on getting the children in Knockturn Alley scholarships now that the audits of Hogwarts accounts were completed. The goblins removed all of Dumbledore's property, his vaults, and his items to get the coffers of Hogwarts back to being where they should have been.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry leaning against Severus. They were enjoying the Leaving Feast, but it had been a long day for Harry. Tom and Minerva were discussing new changes. Severus, Draco, and Poppy were talking about potions. "Bed." Harry climbed onto Severus' lap. 

"After we're done with the Feast. Do you want to join Draco?"

"No, Dragon going with Moon. They have a date." 

Severus was a bit surprised by Draco's girlfriend, but she seemed to be able to handle Draco. Luna Lovegood was strange but good for Draco. "Luna is coming to spend the summer with us." 

Harry buried his head in Severus' neck. "He really wore himself out today." Tom stood behind Severus.

"I can take him for the night." Arabella smiled. "We can go to Hogsmeade in the morning for a new book." 

Severus looked at Tom. Harry had his own room at Arabella's house. "I will carry him for you." Tom took Harry from Severus. 

_________________________________________________

"Draco is going to ask Luna to marry him." Tom was coming out of the bathroom. 

"Really? Narcissa will be happy. She will want a big wedding." Severus remembered Narcissa planning theirs. "Hide at Slytherin Castle?"

"I was thinking Prince Manor. She will expect Slytherin." Tom didn't even want to think of Narcissa in wedding mode.

"Harry will like it. There is plenty of spots for the rabbits. Arabella will need access too." 

"True. Lucius and Draco will want to hide out." Tom began to formulate how to work around Narcissa.

"Come to bed. Arabella and Harry will be here early and I want to have some time with you."

Tom didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
